Tu fría mirada azul: esos gélidos ojos
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Kisara ha sufrido mucho en su pasado, ahora es nueva en la ciudad.Cuando se encuentra a un joven castaño con una helada mirada que le cambiará la vida. Podrá confiar en él o terminará como todo lo demás? fic sin Anzu u.u
1. Para aquellos que gustan del oji azul

Hoy presentamos:

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

_**Turno 1: Para los que quieren al oji azul**_

_MagAnzu: Hola a todos, chicos bonitos… Bueno, esta historia me gusta mucho, se me ha ocurrido desde hace bastante tiempo, pero me daba una flojera subirla… y aclaraciones: YuGiOh no me pertenece, es del señor Kazuki Takahashi san y no voy a ir a golpearlo sólo por unos personajes que ni siquiera existen…_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Pensando, mirada maliciosa) Uhm… Ir a golpearlo, es una buena idea… Ja, Ja, ja…_

_MagAnzu: Cállate Diarkae… Sí, ella es mi Ura… Si consideramos que ni siquiera somos la misma persona… Pero vive de mí, es una mantenida… Es un ex d moño, y su personalidad y la mía son diferentes, aunque somos físicamente idénticas…_

_Batashi Diarkae: Sip, eso mismo… xD… (Hace señas de saludo)… Legionaria de Baalberith-sama… Un gusto en conocerlos mis mortales preferidos, pero si tengo que matarlos, no dudaré en hacerlo…_

_MagAnzu:__ Lo bueno es que son sus preferidos ¬¬ __Y, como notarán, BD aún no supera que es una humana común y corriente, más corriente que común…__Otra aclaración es que esta historia tiene cosas tristes, la mayoría de las tragedias están basadas en cosas reales, ya sea mías o de personas que admiro demasiado, obviamente no voy a aclarar de quien es cada cosa, pero sí está algo triste, no tanto para deprimirse, pero sí… ¡Ah! Y Téa… pues a lo mejor y sale unas poquitas veces. No es que no quiera que salga, pero no va a ser muy importante en la trama…_

_BD: Sí, Yo odio a Téa Gardner… Sus tontos discursos de amistad me debilitan… Pero MagAnzu casi la considera su heroína… Pero yo la eliminé, ja, ja, ja… Me encanta torturar a las personas…_

_MagAnzu: Sí, Téa me cae bien, pero hoy no va a salir porque BD la tiene amenazada: si dice una sola palabra en este fic sin su permiso… ¡PUAJ! Otra castaña menos que contamine el planeta, así que gracias por leer, y disfruten el fic…_

_Recuerden que Honda Hiroto es Tristan Taylor, Jonouchi Katsuya es Joey Wheeler y Mazaki Anzu es Téa Gardner y que los comentarios entre asteriscos son pensamientos_

_-----------_

Kisara era una chica bastante bonita, inteligente… pero con un pasado algo oscuro, tal vez demasiado difícil para contar…

Al fin iba a acabar la mentada secundaria, Kisara odió mucho esos años de su vida, era como una película horrorosa, Kisara realmente se sentía sola…

-*La secundaría quedará atrás*- pensó la muchacha - *Al fin iré al bachiller, me cambiaré de escuela y todo será mucho mejor, iré al bachiller de ciudad dominó y me olvidaré de Tetris Town… Eso ya pasó*

La oji azul estaba muy feliz, ya que pronto llegaría el inicio de clases y ella estaba emocionada por todo, sobre todo porque estaría ya en segundo año, porque la habían adelantado al pasar el examen de todas las materias de primero, eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero a la vez le daba miedo, ya que era una ciudad diferente, y eso a cualquiera asusta, y si tenía la suerte de encontrarse con algún compañero en la escuela de Dominó, él estaría en el primer año, así que no conocía a nadie…

Por fin llegó el gran día, Kisara estaba nerviosa, pero se dirigió con su mochila (que era azul con estampados blancos) a la escuela…

Al fin tuvo el valor de entrar. Ya había ido a inscribirse y varias veces en las vacaciones; tal vez porque estaba adelantada un año, o tal vez porque era demasiado tímida, pero a veces le daba miedo hablarle a las personas, y más en esa situación, sobre todo por lo que había pasado, todos los recuerdos se le venían encima…

Entró… Todo el salón estaba perfectamente bien: Uno que otro alumno, la mayoría parados en bola viendo a dos chicos tener duelo de monstruos, algunos platicando en grupos separados… Y uno, especialmente guapo, sentado leyendo. Kisara se fijó en él… es que era tan guapo: Su cabello castaño liso, y su uniforme azul combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos…

-Hola Kaiba kun-oyó que le saludaba una chica rubia, pero el castaño se limitó a mirarla duramente por unos segundos, hacer un gruñido que indicaba que la había oído, y luego siguió con su lectura…

Pero era muy serio… Tanto que a la chica albina no se le antojó hablarle; sobre todo porque cuando ella se le acercó, él le dirigió una mirada gélida y frunció el ceño, Kisara tan sólo puso su mochila en un lugar cerca de él para disimular y se fue casi corriendo hacia donde estaban jugando duelo.

Al fin, ella jamás se había considerado con suerte en eso del amor, no es que no tuviera montañas de admiradores, incluso algunos hasta la acosaban. Pero en lo que respectaba a alguien que le interesara, sólo había tenido decepciones y ya estaba cansada de eso

-Hola, mi nombre es Mutou Yugi, Yugi, para los amigos como tú…

-¡Yugi san!- Kisara se sorprendió al estrechar su mano- El rey de los juegos, gusto en conocerlo… Me encantó su aparición en la ciudad de las batallas… Soy Kisara Blueyess _(MagAnzu: Obviamente, su apellido viene de Ojos azules, creí lo más conveniente para no perder la trama por apellidos)_ Todos me dicen Kisara, nadie me dice por mi apellido, bueno, excepto los maestros, je, je…

-Okay…- Dijo Yugi, algo ruborizado

-En mi pueblo era usted muy reconocido… -Kisara estaba feliz de por fin haber conocido al rey de los juegos, pero luego alguien interrumpió

-Hola- Jonouchi se levantó, interrumpiendo, ruborizado- Soy Jonouchi Katsuya, aquí todos me dicen Jonouchi, pero tú me puedes llamar Katsuya, ja, Kisa chan…- Y de nuevo con el lío de los chicos, a Kisara no le gustaba Jonouchi, pero tenía otro admirador más… ¡Rayos!

-Ah… Mejor Jonouchi kun… -Él bajó la mirada- Porque Katsuya san… Es cuando ya nos conozcamos mejor ¿No? Ja, ja, ja… Creo que será pronto…- le sonrió algo incómoda, y Jonouchi también sonrió

-Hola a todos- dijo Kisara a los demás- Yo soy Kisara

-Hola Kisara san- decían uno a uno

Aparte de los que conocía, también conoció a Anzu, a Miho, a Honda, a Chieko, a Bakura y a demás chicos y chicas que le sonreían y le estrechaban la mano, algunos hasta la abrazaban, lo que sacaba a Kisara de onda, ya que ella no esperaba tanta confianza desde el primer día.

-Mucho gusto- contestó algo molesta después de que un chico la abrazó, casi ahorcándola. Kisara odiaba que la abrazaran, simplemente no le gustaba

A uno de los pocos que Kisara no conocía era a ese castaño. Sus hermosos ojos azules recorrían las páginas de un libro casi siempre y ella no quería interrumpirlo, apenas llevaba 2 días en su nueva escuela… Se sentaba lejos de él, un maestro la había cambiado del otro lado del salón con Yugi y los demás, y él estaba bastante lejos como para hablarle…

-*Me pregunto si a alguien más le hablará…*- se decía a sí misma Kisara, con ganas de hablar al chico, pero no podía…

Además, siempre estaba concentrado en el trabajo o en cosas así, lo cual Kisara admiraba demasiado como para distraerlo, así que prefería hacer una competencia de todo.

Desafortunadamente para Kisara, Seto casi siempre le ganaba, aunque fuera por segundos, pero a ella le gustaba hacer fila junto a él, sólo para oler su colonia… Era tan mágico, ese maldito perfume la volvía loca, olía tan… tan a él… La embriagaba con ese olor… ¿Por qué a ella? Si apenas unos meses ella pensaba que los chicos eran los seres menos civilizados del planeta, realmente odiaba a la mayoría de ellos, excepto a su amigo Kenji –al cual ni había visto en meses- y a Yugi… ya que él no era como los demás, y ahora se llevaba con muchos hombres, y hasta ese castaño le llamaba tanto la atención…

-¿Kisara chan?- le preguntó Honda, cuando ella se había distraído de explicarle a Jonouchi sólo para ver como el chico castaño se levantaba de su asiento

-Oh… Perdón…-se disculpó la oji azul, algo apenada- Como decía, x y…

---

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese chico, sólo lo había visto de lejos y sabía que tenía un mal carácter, que era frío y calculador, que medía casi 1.90 y creciendo, que se la pasaba el tiempo peleando con Jonouchi y a veces Yugi le hablaba… Bueno, había aprovechado para observarlo, pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que cada vez que se le acercaba, a Kisara se le aceleraba el corazón, aunque sólo le dijera que se apartara o algo así.

-Yugi san…- le decía Kisara a Yugi, que se volteó para hablarle, ya que a la oji azul le había tocado sentarse detrás del chico de ojos amatistas-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras, Kisa chan.-decía el pequeño, con una sonrisa

-Pues… -Trataba de no sonrojarse- He visto que hablas con el chico castaño que está por allá…

-Ah… Hay muchos castaños, Kisara san… - decía Yugi confundido

-Ejem…- Kisara estaba algo apenada, así que lo más discretamente que pudo, señaló al elegido, tratando de que no la viera ni que fuera demasiado obvia con Yugi

-¡Ah!- comprendió Yugi…- Kaiba kun… Sí, él es… ejem… un… amigo. Si se le puede llamar así…

-¿Kaiba? ¿Ese es su apellido? – Kisara estaba feliz de saber esa palabra… Era tan linda. Al parecer de lo que había estudiado, Kaiba significaba mar, pero al parecer de ella, sería un mar de la antártica o algo así: que reflejara mucha frialdad, como sus ojos azules. Esa mirada gélida, pero tan parecida a la de ella misma: Ambas azules y endurecidas por el dolor…

-Sí, pero su nombre es Seto… - Yugi le sonrió- ¿Y por qué querías saberlo?

-Ah…- Pero luego Kisara reaccionó- Yo… sólo quería saber porque… Era el único con quien no he hablado, ya sabes, para conocer gente…

-O…K…- decía el chico, medio divertido, al parecer sospechaba de su reacción

Kisara se sentía mejor… Con que Seto era su nombre…Realmente un gran nombre… Pero no se había percatado de que alguien había oído su conversación…

-----------

Así pasaron varias semanas, y a Kisara le seguía llamando mucho la atención Kaiba, realmente era frío, pero eso era porque había sufrido mucho, mientras más lo conocía, la oji azul se daba cuenta que tenían mucho en común…

A Yugi le gustaba hablarle de eso, pero era Jonouchi quien le hablaba más, tal vez no hablar respetuosamente como con Yugi, ya que al pequeño jamás lo insultaba, en cambio a Katsuya se la pasaba denigrándolo y peleándose casi todo el tiempo. Pero hablar era hablar… Así que decidió preguntarle, cuando el rubio la invitó a salir, aprovechó la ocasión:

-Kaiba kun, eh…- tan sólo ese nombre hizo que a Jonouchi se le revolviera el estómago,

-Sí- Asintió Kisara- Quiero saber más sobre él...- le preguntó una dudosa Kisara

Ella y el chico se encontraban en un bonito restaurante, no muy lujoso, pero era lindo

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?- dijo un Jonouchi celoso, y hasta enojado

-Pues… Es un gran compañero, y quisiera conocerlo…- La chica bajó la mirada, a punto de sonrojarse- Porque tengo que saber más de mis compañeros

-No te conviene acercarte a él, Kisa chan…- la chica lo miró, atónita- Es un hombre duro, no pudo superar su pasado, no es como tú o como yo.

Kisara y Jonouchi habían entablado una amistad, Jonouchi también tenía un pasado muy duro, con unos padres divorciados, y estar obligado a vivir con un borracho, lejos de su madre y su hermana, y Kisara no se quedaba atrás…

-Él ha sufrido mucho…- la oji azul agarraba suavemente el vaso de su bebida, sin siquiera presionarlo- Tal vez le hace falta alguien que le ayudara…

-¿Y quién nos ayudó a nosotros, Kisa chan?- Jonouchi estaba algo enfadado- La gente no cambia, está bien que yo soy algo violento, y tú puedes ser tímida, pero Kaiba no puede dejar su pasado atrás, como cuando detonó la isla donde estaba antes la torre de Ciudad batallas, siempre va a ser frío, y tú no podrás hacer nada por eso…

-Jonouchi…- Kisara estaba tan triste por esas palabras… Mientras Jonouchi seguía hablando de los defectos de Kaiba, ella sólo centraba sus ojos en la mesa, seguía viendo el agua que estaba ahí…

-Y no te sorprendas si…- continuaba Jonouchi, pero un estallido lo hizo dejar de hablar- ¡Qué rayos!

Y es que el vaso de Kisara habían explotado en mil pedazos, algunos habían ido a impactarse contra las mesas, algunos trozos pequeños habían golpeado a los clientes… Pero Jonouchi se había protegido con los brazos, muchos pedazos se le incrustaron en la chaqueta…

-¡Kisara!- el rubio se impresionó cuando quitó los brazos, varios pedazos fragmentos del vidrio habían ido a incrustarse en la cara y brazos de la oji azul, que ahora se agarraba desesperadamente, tratando de sacarse el vidrio de la piel, y sangraba exageradamente

-¡Jonouchi kun! – Clamaba la chica- ¡Ayuda!

-------------------

_MagAnzu: Eso es todo, por favor, dejen review… Como ven, apenas estoy empezando a escribir fics de YuGiOh, éste es mi tercer fic, así que ya sé que escribo horrible, pero si quieren golpearme por eso, no hay problema…Me pueden lanzar Shurikens, linchar, y hasta amenazarme de muerte… Bueno, lo de amenazarme de muerte todavía está en discusión, y si me lanzan shurikens no se las devuelvo, las voy a guardar para otras personas…_

_Batashi Diarkae: Grr… Y yo voy a golpear a quien me diga "Batashi" o "Bata-chan" Porque es como si estuvieran diciendo "yo-chan"_

_MagAnzu: No es su culpa que tu nombre esté malhecho…_

_BD: Tienes razón: como dices: no es su culpa, es __**tuya**__… (MagAnzu se sonroja de pena)_

_MagAnzu: Ejem… Lo que pasa es que es "watashi" como "Yo" en japonés, sólo que se me hizo fácil ponerle "batashi" porque "boku"-otra forma de decir "yo" en japonés- se escribe con b, para no poner wd, ji, ji, ji… Para que sea BD, solamente…_

_BD: (Enojada) Genial. Ahora, por tu flojera, todo el mundo me dice "bata-chan" y eso es muy ofensivo ¡Soy Diarkae san! Grábenselo…_

_MagAnzu: (Apenada) Ooops… Los d moños también tienen su carácter… Ya me voy, y gracias por leernos…_

_BD: ¡Y dejen review! Porque yo no me tiento el corazón como Omote MagAnzu… Adiós…_

**Continuará… **


	2. Una carta que no es de duelo

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

_**Turno 2: Una carta que no es de duelo.**_

_MagAnzu: __Gracias a __**Sayori Sakura**__, __**Isis**__, __**Yugita rock**__ y __**Shara **__-¿Es Sarah?- y a_ _**dinahnuzzler**__ sus reviews de su capítulo pasado,__ también mandaron mensajes y demás…__ Sí, "Atashi", "watashi", "boku" y "ore" son formas de decir "yo" en japonés, el "ore" es una forma mucho más ruda y varonil de decir "yo". (Algo nerviosa) Aunque el "boku" lo suelen usar los hombres, también lo pueden usar mujeres jóvenes y…_

_BD: (Bien enojada) ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo te lo dije, ¡Pero sólo fue una excusa de MagAnzu lo del capítulo anterior! ¡Ella ya sabía que el boku sólo lo usan los niños!__ ¿Y por qué siempre dices Mou Hitori no Atashi? ¡AJAJÁ! _

_MagAnzu: Ejem… (Le sale una gotita de sudor) Eto… Gracias por la corrección…__ y mientras ustedes leen el fic… (Saca un manga de DNAngel) Yo procederé a leer mi m…_

_BD: (interrumpe) ¡Wow! ¿Es un manga de DNAngel? (Creo que eso es obvio, ya que tiene la foto de Dark con Daiisuke y en letras grandes "DNAngel")_

_MagAnzu: (Sarcástica) No, BD [__¬¬] es un pedazo de pastel… ¿Acaso no quieres? Es de sabor…_

_BD: (Emocionada) ¡Dark-san! (Le arrebata la revista a MagAnzu y se pone a hojearla, mientras MagAnzu se enoja) Uy… Qué guapo mi Dark-san. Sí que lo dibujan bien…_

_MagAnzu: [__¬¬u]__ Batashi Diarkae… Mi manga…_

_BD: (Con un brillo en los ojos) Ay, mi amor, Dark san… Quisiera ser mariachi para tocarle la cucaracha…_

_MagAnzu: Oye, eso es mío… (Pero BD está demasiado ocupada leyendo la revista que ni siquiera le hace caso) [O_ó]Grr… Ya me quedé sin manga… mejor vamos con el fic:_

………………………

Horas después, Kisara ya se encontraba bien, y algunos de sus amigos estaban con ella, Yugi se veía preocupado, también Anzu, pero mucho más Jonouchi…

-Uhm… - la chica despertó de su letargo

-Kisara, qué bueno que despiertas…- fueron las palabras de Yugi…

Kisara se levantó, estaba en el hospital, vestida con una bata azul y con un montón de gasas en los brazos…

-¿Qué pasó?- Kisara abrió los ojos, y sintió que no veía con el izquierdo, sintió otra gasa en su ojo azul, ya que el vidrio se le había incrustado ahí, luego también sintió múltiples gasas en su cara…

-Te desmayaste… el doctor dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre. – Jonouchi sonrió, tan sólo tenía unas pequeñas curaciones en los brazos, no había pasado a más

-Mi ojo… - Kisara tan sólo veía preocupada. Estaba ahora en una cama de hospital, varias máquinas por todos lados, y tenía suero conectado… Un momento, ese no era suero… Era… ¿sangre?

-No le ha pasado nada,- la tranquilizó Yugi- te quitaron el pedazo de vidrio, afortunadamente no tocó nada serio. Y te han puesto sangre porque perdiste demasiada… No hay de qué preocuparse

-Estarás en observación- le decía Jonouchi, mientras el doctor entraba en la sala

-Hola doctor…- saludó Kisara fastidiada y con la confianza necesaria para expresar este sentimiento, esperando un regaño o algo así, como cuando se vuelve a ver a un doctor conocido.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó incrédulo Jonouchi- El doctor que nos atendió fue otro…

-Es mi médico particular… - explicó Kisara, y los demás también saludaron, pero el doctor se veía algo serio, como si hubiese pasado algo malo

-Disculpen chicos, necesito hablar con su amiga a solas- les dijo el médico

------

Jonouchi, Yugi y Anzu salieron de la sala, Yugi tan sólo veía preocupado a Jonouchi

-¿Cómo le pasó esto a Kisara san?- le preguntó el pequeño al rubio, mientras la castaña los veía con preocupación

-Yo… No lo sé… - Jonouchi se puso a recordar los hechos… ¿Qué había pasado? Todo había sucedido tan rápido: De un momento a otro se encontraba con la chaqueta llena de vidrios, a Kisara gritando de dolor y todos los clientes del restaurante consternados… El rubio sólo atinó a ayudar a su amiga como impulso…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- dijo desesperado Yugi- Estuviste ahí…

-Yo… - el rubio no podía hilar sus ideas- No sé como pasó, todo fue demasiado apresurado, tan solo oí el estallido y los vidrios salieron volando… No hay explicación…

Entonces Yugi comprendió. Estaba realmente preocupado, pero decidió dejarlo…

------------

Mientras tanto, en la sala, el médico hablaba con Kisara, se le veía bastante preocupado.

-…Eso fue demasiado peligroso, Kisara chan- le reprochaba

-Lo siento, doctor…

-Sabes bien cual es tu situación, Kisara… Pudiste haber muerto, casi te desangras por completo… Y quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si tu amigo no hubiera estado ahí… Tuvimos que ponerte sangre de repuesto…

-Yo…

-Ya sé que no fue tu intención…

-Por favor,- Kisara rodó los ojos- ya sabe usted que no es la primera vez que me sucede.

-Pero si te vuelves a desangrar así… Lo más seguro es que no despiertes la próxima vez…

-No diga eso…-la chica se vía bastante preocupada, tanto que se mordía el labio inferior-Dígame que mis amigos no lo saben…

-No les hemos dicho, no estamos autorizados, ellos no son tus familiares y son menores de edad, por lo tanto no saben de tu situación…

-Gracias doctor, yo no quiero causar lástima.

-Eres una persona muy fuerte, pero muy terca, Kisara chan…

-Gracias doctor, creo… y… ¿Cómo está mi ojo? No siento que les hayan dicho a mis amigos…

-En eso te equivocas, el vidrio no lastimó nada, tu ojo está normal… Bueno, en tu propio sentido de la normalidad, sabes bien que le sigue afectando…

-Sí, doctor. No me lo recuerde… El dinero saldrá de mi herencia…

-Lo sé bien, Kisara chan, pero el restaurante pagará la mitad de la cuenta, ya sé que eso no te preocupa, pero insistieron…

-Pero, esas pobres personas… No puede ser, yo tengo el dinero suficiente- entonces la oji azul bajó la mirada- No tengo tiempo, y ni siquiera fue su culpa. Debería ayudar…

La albina estaba demasiado preocupada, tan sólo veía las blancas sábanas de la cama. El doctor puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kisara, en señal de apoyo, pero la oji azul se separó de ese contacto. Odiaba que los demás la tocaran. Aunque fuera su hombro o incluso su mano, simplemente no le gustaba.

-Pero yo tengo que pagar…- Kisara estaba molesta- Si por mí despiden a personas que SÍ tienen un futuro…

-No te preocupes, Kisara chan, no hay problema sobre eso.

-Pero…

-Okay,- le interrumpió el doctor- ya pueden entrar tus amigos

Así, Yugi y Jonouchi entraron, ya que Anzu decidió quedarse porque sólo podían estar 3 personas en la sala…

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kisara san?- le dijo Yugi al médico, que vio a Kisara y le habló con la mirada, la chica casi le imploraba que no dijera nada.

-Ella está bien, me retiro- Y el doctor salió de la sala, sin siquiera voltear, dejando a la oji azul y compañía solos…

* * *

Días después, Kisara se encontraba en su asiento, completamente sola en el salón. Todos sus compañeros habían salido a clase de educación física, ella nunca salía a esa clase, por el hecho de que la escuela estaba al pendiente de su enfermedad y ya sabían lo de las fatigas, y ahora Kisara todavía tenía heridas que no habían sanado

-*Qué triste…*- pensaba, mientras se levantaba por la ventana- *Nunca quisiera tener una decaída… Sobre todo porque no hay alguien que sea compatible conmigo…*

Así que siempre se quedaba ahí… Tanto en la primaria, como en la secundaria, y ahora en el bachiller. Por eso odiaba la secundaria, porque todo el mundo sabía de su enfermedad. Todos la admiraban por ser una persona tan aguerrida, pero ella ya estaba harta de eso, lo que siempre quiso fue sólo ser una estudiante normal…

-*Uff…*- Kisara suspiró y se levantó del asiento para ver por la ventana-*Se ven tan bien todos*- Miraba a los estudiantes, que estaban en el patio de abajo, algunos corriendo, otros haciendo una especie de arte marcial que la albina no conocía, y tan sólo vio a Yugi, lo distinguió por su característica cabellera, al lado estaba un rubio que la oji azul supuso que era Jonouchi y también Honda kun… Pero por más que buscaba no encontraba al castaño que tanto le gustaba…

-¿Eres tú Blueyess Kisara?- le preguntó amablemente un chico detrás de ella, que la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que la albina brincó del susto, no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado al salón-

-Sí… soy yo… - asintió la chica, algo avergonzada por su reacción

-He notado que te gusta Kaiba kun- ante esto, Kisara se puso muy roja… Su pálida piel se tornó carmesí por unos momentos…

-Yo…

-No hay problema, puedes decírmelo- y el chico le sonrió, al parecer…

-Pues… -Kisara estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué daño podría hacer si le decía? Sólo era un chico, además, él ya había notado eso desde antes. No habría problema si tan sólo le contestaba, así no andaría investigando…

-Y bien… ¿Te gusta?

-Yo… No… -dudó- Creo… Que… Un poquito…

-Ja, es perfecto. – El chico volvió a sonreír, entonces le entregó una carta, estaba en un sobre azul- te la envía Kaiba- Entonces Kisara lo miró, confundida- No sé que diga, pero me pidió que te preguntara eso, y si la respuesta era afirmativa, que te la diera. Gracias por hacerme ganar 10'000 yenes, amiga, adiós.

Y así, el chico se fue, dejando a Kisara con la carta en la mano, el sobre decía con letra alargada: _"Para la señorita de ojos azules, abrir inmediatamente"_. Sí, era la letra de Kaiba, Kisara estaba bien segura de eso, la conocía a la perfección, muchas veces había ojeado sus apuntes cuando hacía fila detrás de él. Tan sólo ver ese encabezado hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la oji azul: Estaba feliz, como en años no había estado. Entonces miró para todos lados, en busca de alguien que la estuviera viendo, pero nada. Fue cuando abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta:

_Me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras. Sé que no nos conocemos, así que quisiera aclarar las cosas de una vez. Me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente, ya que escribir esto en una carta sería una cobardía y sólo un idiota lo haría. Así que te espero después de la clase de educación física, como sabes, hay un descanso, en el jardín…_

_Atte.: _

_Seto Kaiba_

Kisara no podía creer lo que leía… ¿Qué era lo que Seto quería aclarar con ella? ¿Acaso también él sentía lo mismo? No era que Kisara admitiera que estaba enamorada, pero si había la más remota posibilidad de que, ejem… Seto lo estuviera… Bueno, No iba a ganar nada quedándose ahí sentada, así que decidió bajar (poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo) hacia los jardines que estaban en la parte posterior de la escuela. Como vio, Kaiba estaba esperándola ya. De inmediato casi corrió hacia donde estaba, llegando muy exhausta hacia donde él

* * *

_MagAnzu: (Suspira) Eso es todo por ahora… Tengo una flojera, lo que pasa es que esta semana me estoy apurando y adivinen qué ¡Ya no voy a tener prácticas! ¿Acaso no es genial? Eso quiere decir que me puedo conseguir un buen trabajo remunerado con el tiempo que me queda…_

_B Diarkae: (Sobándose las sienes) ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya no más trabajo por favor! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso, aprovechando que no hay prácticas, y mejor actualizamos los fan fics? ¡Por fa!_

_MagAnzu: [u.u] Ni hablar, BD. Ah, por cierto, con este fic me voy a llevar mi tiempo… Mejor nos vemos el próximo viernes, se cuidan y se portan bien… _

_B Diarkae: O se portan mal, pero lo gozan…_

_MagAnzu: [__¬¬] De plano que tú no sirves para nada… (Diarkae se enoja)_

_B Diarkae: Oye, oye… Tampoco soy una buena para nada. "Al menos sirvo de mal ejemplo…"_

_MagAnzu: [__¬¬u] (Ignorándola) Ah, órale…__ Dejen review por favor… ¡Sayonara y buen día! _


	3. Ojos fríos como tu corazón

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

_**Turno 3:**_

_MagAnzu: Hola chavos, de nueva cuenta les agradezco todas las reviews que me han dado, a Isis, a __**Shara**__ -Ya entiendo, suena chido el nombre- a __**dinahnuzzler**__, y a __**Sayori Sakura**__, eso me inspira a escribir y yo creo que las voy a dejar intrigadas un poco más, je, je…_

_BD: Pero eso sí, les agradecemos sus reviews… ¿Y qué onda, Yugita? Esperamos tu review, ja, ja, ja… Es broma, sólo acuérdate de los olvidados de vez en cuando, ja, ja… Saludos a todos y un abrazo…_

_MagAnzu: ¿Y qué hiciste la semana antes de que nos quitaran el Internet, Batashi Diarkae?_

_BD: Pues leer unos divertidos fic, he aprendido muchas cosas, mira: primero leí de Atem x Téa_

_MagAnzu: Bien hecho, Diarkae. Es bueno leer, ¿Y qué fue lo que aprendiste?_

_BD: (Ingenua) Yo pensé que a Yugi le había afectado más la partida del faraón que a Téa, ya que en el final sin censura sale Yugi medio triste despidiéndose de todos y luego ellos (Yugi y Téa) se sonríen muy coquetamente, además en el ending, cuando Rebecca abraza a Yugi cuando llegan de Egipto ya sin el faraón, Téa se pone celosa… pero al parecer la castaña está deprimida… Y terminan como Atem x Teana, y yo siempre pensé que Atem y Mana terminaban juntos… _

_MagAnzu: Ja, ja, ja… Es porque… _

_BD: (Interrumpe) Y luego descubrí que Yugi es gay… Entonces ahora pienso que se puede todos con todos. Y hasta había fics de Yami x Bakura, ahora entiendo porqué Téa se deprimió. Y Téa se muere y tiene como 3000 hijos con Atem y viven (Aunque ya se había muerto) felices para siempre, y Yugi se queda solito en su época, con Jonouchi como pareja, porque Mai se suicida y luego Tristan y Duke Devlin tienen un hijo y Serenity y Mokuba se vuelven novios y hacen un trío con Marik, que yo pensaba que había desaparecido, pero al parecer revivió y Jonouchi besa a Kaiba y se vuelve loco y mata a todos en la escuela y Mokuba se transforma en Seto 2 y… _

_MagAnzu: Ay, BD… Ya en serio, ¿Qué te metiste para pensar en eso? ¿Acaso estuviste hurgando entre los polvitos que "el zapo" –sí, va con z, es una larga historia- tiene en su mochila? ¿Tomaste mucho vino? _

_BD: No, es en serio… También Yami agarra el cuerpo de un perro y ahora es "Yami perro" y luego Seto se casa con él y todos se mueren y vuelven a revivir y reencarnan en los power rangers y salvan a ciudad Dominó de un tsunami y…_

_MagAnzu: [__¬¬u] Cualquier parecido con algunos fics es mera coincidencia… Mejor vamos con el fic…_

* * *

Kisara no podía ni hablar bien, no sabía si era el haber corrido o el hecho de que tenía frente de ella al gran Seto Kaiba, y a sus ojos azules mirándola, aparte de que su altura la intimidaba -la chica medía apenas 1.62 metros de estatura y tenía 15 años, llegaba al mentón del gran CEO que debía de medir 1.86 o algo así- y era un año o dos más grande que ella, realmente para asustar a alguien como la albina.

-Perdón… por… la… tardanza- dijo apenada, pero muy cansada a la vez- Es… que… estaba…

-No importa.- le replicó Seto sin dejarla terminar su excusa, con un aire de frialdad- Kiara ko…

-Ejem...- a la chica le molestó algo que no se supiera bien su nombre- Es Kisara…

-De eso mismo quería hablar.-dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios- Estoy pendiente de que te gusto. Pero déjame aclararte algo: TÚ NO ME GUSTAS A MÍ. Sería mejor que nos distanciáramos. No tengo tiempo para tu insípido amor colegial, desde ahora entiende que sólo somos compañeros de clase Y NADA MÁS.

-Pero…- Kisara no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero Kaiba no la dejó hablar…

- No me gustas, me pareces una persona horrible y nada atractiva,- Kisara abrió los ojos como platos- además soy una persona demasiado ocupada para esto. No me hables absolutamente para nada que no sea de la escuela. Bien, eso es todo. Y tienes un moretón en la cara. Adiós…

Y Kaiba le dirigió la última mirada con frialdad como diciéndole "muérete" y se alejó de ahí con su paso arrogante, dejando a Kisara demasiado impresionada y cansada como para reclamarle. La oji azul se sentó con mucho esfuerzo en la bardita del jardín y miró hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hay en este mundo… Estaba realmente desconcertada con las palabras tan duras del CEO, no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír. ¿Acaso había sido una broma? No… "Kaiba no es de los que hacen bromas, todo fue en serio".

Y se acordó de la carta, sacó el sobre que se había guardado en la manga del uniforme, y le dio un impulso de romperla… Pero no pudo, había algo que le impedía hacer trizas algo que sólo era un papel, pero se había convertido en otra cosa… Simplemente se rindió a los pocos minutos, no sabía bien si le faltaban fuerzas físicas o emocionales para romper la carta, pero se confinó a volverla a guardar en la manga y suspirar.

-*Uff…*-pensó la albina, mientras veía a unas cuantas personas que miraban desde lejos como Kaiba iba por medio patio e inmediatamente a Kisara sentada en la barda del jardín- *¿Qué diablos miran? Bueno…Al menos nadie oyó nuestra discusión… *

Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era consuelo, para Kisara en su enredado mundo, que alguien sintiera lástima por ella era peor que si la insultase. Jamás había sido una persona que llorara por algo así, ya había llorado demasiado por otras cosas y se prometió no hacerlo más… así que ni siquiera se puso triste… más bien empezó a enojarse por el atrevimiento de Kaiba, además había ofendido su orgullo al llamarle de esa manera: "Horrible" y "Nada atractiva"

-*¿Soy tan fea como dice? Ba-Kaiba… Es un neko tonto… -se dijo resignada, y hasta divertida- Con que no le gusto, pues… Ya qué…*

Por mucho que le doliera, Kisara jamás admitiría que se moría por el castaño, ni por lo menos a sí misma, así era ella y no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Claro que escondía su melancolía, pero ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba triste, porque desde siempre había ocultado sus lágrimas. Y esa estrategia, según ella, le había servido de maravilla

-*Uhm…- Kisara trató de olvidar lo anterior y se concentró en las últimas palabras del castaño- *según ese neko, tengo un moretón en la cara…*

Se miró en el pequeño estanque que estaba en el jardín, y sí, tenía un moretón horrendo en la mejilla izquierda. No se había percatado de eso. En la mañana no lo tenía, y ni se había golpeado con algo, definitivamente había recaído. Fue cuando pensó en las expresiones del castaño, de la última mirada que le había dirigido, como diciéndole con esos fríos ojos "Muérete" y se afligió un poco.

-*Ah, Kaiba kun…- y suspiró- *Si quieres que me muera, tu deseo se hará realidad…*

* * *

Y así pasaron los días y Kisara y Seto no podían verse ni en pintura. Era triste, pero Seto era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se había pasado de bastardo, y Kisara jamás le perdonaría, a menos de que se le arrodillara a pedirle perdón, cosa que Kaiba ni en sueños haría: Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para hablar de sus diferencias personales.

Aparte de que muchas personas dialogaban acerca de esto, pero ninguna sabía algo, tanto Kisara como Kaiba reaccionaban de forma violenta si les preguntaban algo de su conversación. Las personas que los habían visto de lejos el día de la discusión todavía tenían dudas y toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de que la oji azul y el castaño habían discutido…

-*Ba-Kaiba…* -pensaba la albina- *¿Por qué a mí? Nunca debí decirlo…*

Semanas después, en la escuela, Yugi y compañía estaban en el salón. Pero Kisara perdida en su mundo, como siempre, últimamente se le veía más triste que de costumbre. No podía aceptar que alguien la hubiera hecho enojar de tal modo y ni siquiera haberle reclamado, Kisara era orgullosa, y estaba bastante enojada porque alguien le había dicho tales cosas y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de defenderse … Y porque ese alguien era Seto Kaiba.

- Mazaki Anzu, Matzumoto Chieko y Mutou Yugi…-decía el maestro, pero la oji azul se desconectó en esos momentos, para sumergirse en el mar de sus pensamientos

-*Si tan sólo pudiera hablarle*- Pensaba la chica, mientras escogían los equipos para trabajar esa mañana, el maestro iba nombrando los equipos que los mismos alumnos habían escogido, obviamente Kisara estaba en su mundo, sólo sabía que estaba en equipo con Jonouchi y les faltaba uno- *Pero no puedo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó*

Casi todos los equipos estaban completos, Jonouchi sólo buscaba con desesperación a otro compañero más, ya se había dado cuenta de que Kaiba no tenía equipo y no le agradaba la idea de que el castaño estuviera con ellos.

- Midori ko, ¿Quieres estar en nuestro equipo?…- le decía a una chica pelirroja, bastante preocupado

-Lo siento, Jonouchi kun…- susurraba la chica- Ya tengo equipo

-¿Qué hay de ti, Miho chan?-el rubio se veía bastante impaciente por buscar a alguien más para su equipo.

-Perdón, pero estoy con Ryo san… - se disculpaba la chica de ojos morados

-¿Y tú?- continuaba el rubio, más alterado que nunca - ¿Qué hay de ti, Bakura kun?

-Estoy con en el equipo de Honda Kun y Miho…- le decía preocupado el albino, encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh… - Jonouchi suspiró… se estaba cansando, de repente todos tenían sus equipos completos y a él y su amiga les faltaba uno… Bueno, todos excepto el neko tenían equipos, pero jamás le dirigiría la palabra, a menos de que fuera completamente necesario… Pero cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de que Kaiba no tenía equipo, buscó entre todos los alumnos a ver a quienes les faltaba uno. Jonouchi quiso que la tierra lo tragara al oír las palabras del educador:

-Jonouchi Katsuya, Blueyess Kisara y Kaiba Seto, en un equipo- ordenó el maestro. Ante esto, Kisara salió de su mundo para hacer una fingida mueca de inconformidad y Jonouchi la secundó, sólo que el gesto del rubio sí era de verdad.

-Ash…- Kisara estaba enojada, se veía realmente real, pero por dentro estaba feliz, sólo que no lo aceptaría, prefería seguir pensando que ese castaño no valía la pena, y que nunca había sentido algo más que la simple admiración, que obviamente había desaparecido el día de la discusión.

-Estos van a ser los equipos con los que trabajarán todo el semestre.- Anunció el instructor a la clase- Espero que trabajen bien.

Algunos se sonrieron, como Yugi y Anzu, por haber encontrado buenos compañeros de equipo. En cambio, Katsuya Jonouchi estaba bastante molesto, y hasta se le veía deprimido.

-Pero…- Jonouchi no tenía ningún argumento para defenderse, si decía que el neko le caía mal, el maestro hubiera dicho algún sermón sobre trabajo en equipo… Y Kisara jamás se opondría, sobre todo porque tendría excusa para hablarle al castaño, eso bien lo sabía, aunque la oji azul no se lo había dicho. Mejor decidió cerrar la boca y aceptar la situación con la mejor cara posible.

Y se preguntarán ¿Cómo fue la reacción de Kaiba? Pues él tan sólo frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse junto a los dos, bastante malhumorado, como de costumbre.

-*Genial, - pensó para sí Kaiba- el perro perdedor y la chica que ni conozco, pero es rara, de eso estoy seguro*

- Ohayo, Kaiba kun…- dijo Kisara, pero Kaiba no se dignó en responderle, es más, hizo como su ni siquiera hubiera escuchado el saludo, a lo cual Jonouchi se enfadó

-Oye, te está hablando- le murmuró el rubio- ¿Acaso estás sordo?

-Yo le hablo a quien quiero- Kaiba ni levantó la mirada de las hojas que el maestro les había dado y siguió trabajando- Bonkotsu… _(MagAnzu: Pues este insulto lo usa mucho Kaiba en japonés, significa algo así como "Mediocre" y lo utiliza para Jonouchi y a veces se lo dice a Atem, a Yugi siempre lo respeta, pero a Jonouchi lo molesta como si fuera costumbre)_

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- El rubio entró en cólera, mientras Kisara lo agarraba de la manga de la chaqueta para que no se levantara del asiento a golpear al castaño. En cuanto a Kaiba… Pues ni siquiera levantó la vista- Maldito Neko…

-Déjalo, Jonouchi kun.- Kisara fijó sus ojos azules en Katsuya, como implorando que no le hiciera daño, pero su voz sonaba dura- No vale la pena. Mejor vamos a trabajar…

-¿De qué te enojas, cara pálida?- se burló Seto, realmente quería molestarla, quería hacerla sentir mal, sentía cierto desprecio hacia esa chica, no sabía por qué, pero le caí mal… Más bien, le daba completamente igual lo que ella dijera, y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para molestarla.

-Muérete, CEO.- las palabras de Kisara tenían mucho desaire, pero el castaño hizo como si nunca las hubiera oído.

Era obvio que Kisara le había perdido todo el cariño a Seto Kaiba, a lo cual éste sonrió:

-"un problema menos del cual ocuparse."- Era lo que pensaba el joven de ojos azules mientras veía unas hojas de la investigación que habían hecho los tres para la tarea. De hoy en adelante serían un equipo, y aunque hubiera tensión en el aire, tendría que sacar buenos promedios para darle el ejemplo a Mokuba.

-Perro perdedor, cara pálida- anunció Seto, como si fueran los verdaderos nombres de Jonouchi y Kisara- empecemos el trabajo.

* * *

Entre descansos, llegó un chico al salón: era alto, delgado, su piel era clara, su cabello que estaba alborotado era castaño claro, tirando a rubio y sus ojos grises, pero a pesar del frío color que es el gris, la mirada de ese joven se veía realmente cálida. _(MagAnzu: Ejem… Personaje inventado por mí… ¿Alguna vez han visto a Tamaki kun de __Ouran High School Host Club__? Pues imagínenselo así, sólo que con los ojos grises y el cabello un poquito más castaño_) Era realmente apuesto, tanto que varias chicas se le juntaron para verlo de más cerca, pero él sólo buscaba a una…

-Entonces,- le decía una pelirroja, coqueta- eres estudiante del primer año…

-Sí,-contestaba amablemente el muchacho- me transfirieron aquí del bachiller no. 234 de ciudad Dominó.

-Wow… Entonces eres de aquí…

-No, soy originario de Tetris Town…- sus ojos grises reflejaron tristeza- Pero eso es agua pasada.

-Oh…- dijeron algunas chicas, interesadas, mientras el chico al fin veía a quien estaba buscando

-Ahora, si me permiten… - dijo incómodamente, por haberle sacado la conversación sobre Tetris Town. El chico se abrió paso entre las chavas que estaban ahí. Se dirigió hasta la chica que le interesaba.

Todas las muchachas miraron atónitas cuando vieron que caminaba hacia Kisara, que estaba leyendo un libro y escuchando música, por lo que no había visto el alboroto que se había armado…

-Kisara chan…- saludó el chico, mientras varias chicas se indignaban por la forma tan cariñosa de llamarle- Al fin te encuentro…

Y la chica albina levantó la vista: Sus magníficos ojos azules se clavaron en los grises del muchacho. Entonces lo reconoció:

-Hola, Kenji san…- saludó la chica animadamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, el chico era alguien conocido para ella, y le tendió la mano para saludarlo, pero…

- ¡Kisa chan! -la abrazó, provocando los celos de miles de señoritas. Se veía bastante emocionado, pero a Kisara jamás le habían agradado los abrazos, así que trató de apartarse de él de inmediato, pero el chico la oprimía contra su pecho

-Kenji chan…- dijo algo molesta, cuando ambos se separaron- ¿Qué te he dicho…?

-Oh… Gomene, Kisa chan, olvidé lo del contacto físico… - le dijo avergonzado con una mano en la nuca, pero después echó a reír, definitivamente sus personalidades eran muy diferentes

-*¿Quién es ese?*- se preguntó Kaiba, que había estado observando en su asiento desde que vio el alboroto que habían armado las chicas, no era que le importase o algo así, pero le causaba bastante curiosidad- *¿Y qué hace con Kisa…-se corrigió mentalmente- Blueyess ko?*

* * *

_MagAnzu: Hasta aquí lo dejo… Gracias por leer. ¡Buaaa! [T.T] No tengo Internet en mi casa y estoy traumatizada… Sobrevivo con un DVD de Death Note de 24 episodios –Que para variar está rayado y sólo se reproduce hasta el 17- y ni siquiera hay de YuGiOh, porque ese DVD es el único que tenemos…_

_BD: Y eso es porque "sus grandes padres" nos confiscaron nuestros DVD's de Anime para ver que contenido tienen… De nueva cuenta le agradecemos a nuestro "súper amigo" Omar- si no lo notaron, es sarcasmo- por regalarnos un DVD yaoi… Y que Mamá lo haya encontrado y visto y casi nos mata… Y China tu madre también, Omar… Tanto MagAnzu como yo te odiamos…_

_MagAnzu: Bueno, pues ya que, de por sí era malo no tener DVD's. Ahora es peor porque no tenemos Internet… ¡Buaaa! [T.T] Todo el mundo sabe que una "alcoholescente con abstinencia de Internet" es una de las especies más peligrosas del planeta… No sé qué voy a hacer… Voy a ir a amenazar a la empresa con tal de que arreglen el problema, mientras tanto, subiré historia gracias al Café Internet…_

_BD: ¿Y quién rayos es ese Kenji y qué significa para Kisara? ¿Y por qué Seto está tan interesado en chismorrear si se supone que a él no le gusta Kisara? _

_MagAnzu: Pronto lo sabrás, mientras tanto… ¡Matta ne! _

_BD: ¿Qué es eso de Matta ne?_

_MagAnzu: (Se encoge de hombros) No sé, pero suena chido_

_BD: Entonces al unísono_

_MagAnzu y BD: 1… 2… 3… ¡Matta ne!_

_BD: Y dejen review por favor… Tan sólo denle al botoncito que dice "__review this history/chapter… ¡Please! _


	4. Disipando la niebla del mar

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

_**Turno 4: Disipando la niebla en este mar.**_

_MagAnzu: Hola amigos, gracias a todos por sus reviews…_

_B Diarkae: Y perdón por no actualizar, je, je… _

_MagAnzu: se les agradece mucho, y ahora, a aclarar unas cosas que se me olvidaron cuando contestaba:_

_**Yugita Rock**__ -Vaya, gracias chava, no importa, gracias por leerme, a mí en lo personal me agrada Avril Lavigne ¡Arriba el rock!…Bueno, a mí no me importaría que Tamaki kun fuera cariñoso conmigo, pero como tu amigo no está tan bueno como Tamaki kun *creeme, yo sé que no está tan papacito* mejor mándalo a volar. Y Kenji no es como Tamaki… Bueno, un poquito, pero no._

_**Divine Atem –**__Uhm, a B Diarkae le cae mal Anzu, pero yo la adoro, es como mi modelo a seguir… *Bueno, exageré, pero me cae bien* creo que B Diarkae y tú se llevarían bien._

_**Sayori Sakura **__–Kisara es complicada, es muy linda y amable en el fondo, pero jamás lo dirá. Es muy cálida, pero ella no sabe como expresarlo por todo lo que ha vivido, lo irás viendo conforme siga este long fic… claro que leeré tus historias, sólo dame tiempo._

_**Dinah **__– ¿Y en serio nunca has visto la serie de YuGiOh en original? ¡No juegues, qué sacrilegio! Qué fuerte, entonces supongo que no conoces las primeras series ¨*O sea la temporada cero* Y tampoco has escuchado los fabulosos openings y endings roqueros de la serie… Y gracias por el diminutivo, me has ahorrado letras, ja, ja…_

_**Shara**__- Pues gracias… Sí, yo opino lo mismo, pero ya ves como es Kaiba… Y claro que las cosas se le van a complicar hasta tal punto que no saber qué hacer… Va a estar genial… _

_MagAnzu: Ojalá les guste este capítulo, aquí empieza lo de K..._

_B Diarkae: (Interrumpe) Bueno, ya estuvo, menos rollo y más acción… Al fic…_

---------------

Mientras Kisara y Kenji seguían con su plática, ignorando por completo al CEO y a algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras que estaban en el salón…

-¿De qué te ríes?- le recriminaba la oji azul, con las manos en la cadera- Sabes bien que nunca me han gustado los abrazos…

-Es que hace tanto que no te veía, - le dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa- que simplemente me dieron ganas de abrazarte… Y te ves muy linda cuando te enojas…

-*¿Linda?* - Kaiba se estaba molestando con la presencia de ese rubio en el salón, apenas y lo conocía de vista, y ya le caía mal. Le recordaba a otro rubio de ojos chocolate y lo que más le hizo enojar fue ese comentario de que Kisara se veía "Linda", sobre todo porque la albina se había ruborizado ante esas palabras.- *¿Quién se cree?*

-Creo -le sugirió la oji azul al rubio, con una sonrisa sarcástica, típica en ella- que te llevarías muy bien con alguien que conozco, se llama Jonouchi Katsuya.

-*Genial*- replicó sarcásticamente el castaño, molesto de que Kisara y él hubieran coincidido- *Ahora pensamos lo mismo sobre esos rubios… Luego, ¿qué será?, va a decir que le gusta la carne con salsa como a mí, y luego Yugi va a empezar a hablar sobre el destino de dos personas… ¿Qué más puede pasar…?*

-Oye, Kisa chan…-continuó el rubio de ojos grises- Han abierto un restaurante de carne en la avenida. No sé si te gustaría venir conmigo… Sé como te gusta el filete con salsa y, pues…

-Sí, Kenji, claro que iría a comer un buen filete contigo, ja, ja, ja… Con bastante salsa, es mi comida favorita…

-*Yo y mi gran bocota*- se reprendió mentalmente el CEO de Kaiba Corp

Seto andaba en todo, Kisara ni se daba cuenta. Estaba ocupada hablando con su amigo, sin contar que Kaiba se sentaba varios lugares detrás de ella, así que sería imposible saber qué hacía el castaño, que en esos momentos podía escuchar a la perfección la plática: Había descanso entre clases y la mayoría había salido del salón a ver a otros o a despejarse, así que no había quien hiciera ruido, el salón estaba semivacío.

- Pero primero quiero que me cuentes más de ti…Kenji san… Hace meses que no te veo… Desde que salimos de la escuela.

-Sí, Kisa chan…- entonces el chico se puso serio, olvidando lo de minutos atrás- Estoy al pendiente de tus circunstancias… Lo siento por tus padres… Tetris Town…

-Sí…- A la chica se le nubló la vista, por un momento, esos hermosos ojos azules se opacaron- Mejor no me lo recuerdes. No me gusta hablar cosas de mi pasado y punto.

Entonces Kaiba sintió un escalofrío: "No me gusta hablar cosas de mi pasado" Esas podrían haber sido sus propias palabras, Kisara había sonado exactamente igual que él… Ahora sabía que la chica ocultaba algo y que era algo doloroso, como lo que le había pasado a él mismo, ya que nadie diría cosas así si no tuviera algo que ocultar.

-Además- continuó la albina, con una sonrisa fingida - No me molesta lo que les pasó… Después de todo, mi vida ha mejorado bastante. Creo que no podría estar mejor, ya no tengo que vivir en esas condiciones…

Kaiba no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Con que "vivir en esas condiciones" ¿Qué tipo de condiciones? Tampoco podía creer en lo que pensaba en esos momentos: ¿Por qué se sentía tan identificado con Kisara? ¿Y por qué le causaba tanto interés? Si apenas y la conocía…

-Eso es cierto- El chico de ojos grises la miró con ternura - Ya nunca vas a regresar a esa vida, Kisa chan… No te preocupes…- empezó a acariciar su cabello, pero Kisara se apartó, odiaba ese contacto físico, pero lo disimuló con su plática

-Y tú…- la chica titubeó al hacer esa pregunta- como… ¿Cómo hiciste para salvarte…?

-Yo me encontraba trabajando aquí, en ciudad Dominó. Cuando me enteré me vine a vivir aquí permanentemente. Es muy triste, pero, tú has aprendido a superar peores dificultades, _mou Michiko (__MagAnzu__: __Michiko__seguramente__es un__apodo__que__el__muchacho__le__ha__puesto__a__Kisara__. __Con__todo__y__el __"__Mou__" __el__significado__de__la__oración__es__ "__Mi hermosa e__inteligente__señorita__") _

-*¿_Mou Michiko_?*-Kaiba se molestó demasiado al oír eso, pero trató de ignorarlo, quería seguir escuchando la plática de Kisa… de la chica nueva…

-Ah…- Kisara se sorprendió- ¿Tus padres estaban contigo en ciudad Dominó cuando…?

-No…- el chico bajó la vista mientras Kisara se arrepentía de lo dicho- Ahora vivo con mis tíos, después de lo que pasó, mis padres no alcanzaron a salvarse y…

Entonces el chico de ojos grises hizo una pausa pequeña, no se atrevió a decir lo demás que había pensado.

-Entiendo- le dijo la albina, con una sonrisa, y puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, le costó mucho trabajo no apartarse de Kenji, pero consideró que el chico estaba sufriendo demasiado, así que no quitó su mano. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del oji gris y la calidez, que se había perdido minutos atrás, regresó a esos ojos grises.

-Bueno, - expresó el rubio- recuerda que si necesitas algo, estoy aquí, al lado…

-Kenji san… - Kisara contuvo su risa franca- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que es más fácil que tú necesites de mí, que viceversa…

Entonces la muchacha quitó su mano del chico, le había dado un dolor que no podía soportar en las articulaciones, se puso lo más disimuladamente que pudo a frotarse la mano, pero Kenji notó esto…

-¿Te duele mucho, verdad?- le dijo

-¡No!- Mintió la albina- Es que tengo… Eh… Me golpeé la mano, eso es todo…

-Ja, ja, ja…- El chico soltó una carcajada- A mí no me engañas, Kisara. Creo que debería llamar a alguien que vea lo de tu enferme…

-¡Shhhhh!- El chico ni terminó de hablar, y la oji azul lo calló, le puso la mano en la boca y él paró de repente- No debes decirlo… Aquí nadie está al pendiente de mi situación…

-*¡¿Qué diablos está diciendo?!*- Pensaba Seto. ¿Situación? ¡¿De qué hablaba esa chica?! Kaiba no podía ni pensar bien en eso. Evidentemente esa chica albina estaba escondiendo algo grande… Y él tenía que descubrir qué… Pero, se repetía a sí mismo, no era porque le interesara o algo por el estilo: Era por el puro gusto de saber la verdad y nada más. Pero… ¿Cómo hacer para saber la verdad? Además también estaban las obligaciones de la empresa. Pues tendría que tomarse su tiempo para pensar qué hacer…

Poco a poco los días pasaban y Kisara odiaba sobre todas las asignaturas la de debate… La razón era que tenía que hacer equipo con el CEO de Kaiba Corp toda la hora, y tocaba todos los días, y los martes tocaban dos horas. Aborrecía tener que trabajar a su lado y oír sus insultos, odiaba siquiera mirar esos hermosos ojos azules, odiaba querer a ese maldito castaño… Bueno, a su forma retorcida, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para devolverle la ofensa, pero lo quería.

-*¿Cómo puede gustarme cada vez más después de lo que me dijo?*- pensaba una confundida Kisara- *Seguramente mi corazón quiere convertirme en un tapete humano*

Pero no, ella no iba a dejar que su corazón tomara el mando, después de lo que le había pasado antes con otras personas, jamás iba a dejar que el cariño a los demás la volviera a cegar…

---

Cierto martes (los días que Kisara odiaba) seguían trabajando en un informe que el maestro les había pedido, era una tarea bastante fastidiosa, ya que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para explicarle al profesor todo lo del tema enfrente del grupo.

A Kisara esta situación la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal, en primera porque no era muy buena exponiendo y toda la clase la vería, y en segunda porque estaría junto a Kaiba y seguro el maldito castaño (ya se le había vuelto costumbre llamarlo así) aprovecharía para lanzarle algún insulto como "No puedes" o "Se te va a olvidar, niña pálida" que seguro la atemorizaría más. No sabía cual de las dos razones era la que la asustaba más, pero Jonouchi y el maldito castaño no ayudaban con su "amena" plática.

-¡Ya te dije que yo quiero decir eso, Neko tonto!- gritó Jonouchi

-¡Pero yo voy a decir eso, bonkotsu!- le replicaba de mala gana Kaiba

- ¡Ah, sí, para ti lo más fácil!- el rubio se enojaba cada vez más.

-¿Acaso tus neuronas no funcionan correctamente como para no aprenderte tres parrafitos? – Ante esto, Kaiba reaccionó, con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara- ¡Oh, lo olvide! ¡Claro que no funcionan correctamente!

-¡Kisama! ¡¿Tres parrafitos?!- le reclamaba el ojos de chocolate- ¡Estos "parrafitos" son una hoja entera! _(MagAnzu: Ejem… Kisama es la forma más despectiva de referirse a alguien en japonés, significa "Tú" en literal, pero se puede traducir como "miserable" o "escoria")_

-¡Bonkotsu eres y Bonkotsu te quedarás!- se burló de él Kaiba, ante lo cual el rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio, quería darle un merecido puñetazo a Kaiba, pero Kisara lo tomó del brazo, evitando la disputa.

-Jonouchi, yo te doy mi parte… - le dijo con una sonrisa la albina, ante lo cual el rubio de ojos chocolate se sonrojó y olvidó lo del puñetazo- La escoria- Le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Kaiba- No debe causarte molestias, amigo mío.

-¿Y quién pidió tu opinión?- dijo groseramente Kaiba

- Cállate y estudia, Kaiba kun- le dijo calmadamente Kisara, tanto que Seto se sorprendió por la reacción de la oji azul, esperaba un grito o algo así.

-A mí nadie…-replicaba Kaiba, pero la oji azul no puso atención en lo demás…

Kisara se puso a estudiar la parte que hace minutos era de Jonouchi, e ignoró por completo la respuesta de Kaiba, que tan sólo se quedó algo molesto, nunca nadie aparte de Jonouchi se le había enfrentado así, y absolutamente nadie lo había hecho tan cínicamente como lo hacía Kisara: con bastante tacto y sin inmutarse.

-*¿Qué le pasa?*- se dijo el CEO, bastante molesto- *Yo ni siquiera le estaba hablando*

Entonces Kaiba se fijó en Kisara que ahora tenía la vista en las hojas… La miró por unos cuantos segundos, observó detenidamente su cabello blanco que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y sus ojos azules resaltaban, había algo en ella que le era bastante familiar, antes se le hacía muy rara, por eso lo que le había dicho, pero siempre la había considerado guapa… Aún así jamás lo admitiría, él no tenía las ganas ni el tiempo para eso. Así que volvió a hundirse en los papeles, ignorándola por completo toda la hora.

* * *

Ahora Kisara y Seto se la pasaban evitándose mutuamente: Seto casi salía corriendo cada vez que veía a la albina acercarse por el pasillo, y la oji azul sólo fruncía la boca y le hacía malas caras cada vez que tenía la mala suerte de encontrárselo, que por fortuna o desgracia, eran varias veces al día. Y casi siempre la emparejaban con él, era odioso, no había un día que no se vieran las caras, a menos que alguno de los dos faltara, pero el otro era el primero en darse cuenta…

Uno de esos días, después clases, Kisara hablaba con los amigos (Ya saben, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda y los demás) afuera de la escuela, casi siempre venían a recoger a la oji azul y se tenía que quedar ahí a esperar, así que los chicos la acompañaban para que no se sintiera sola. Pero ese día se habían demorado más que de costumbre.

-Ja, ja, ja… - Kisara se reía de un chiste que Jonouchi había contado- Es cierto, no debería de preocuparme tanto

Y el tiempo pasaba… Tanto que los chicos tuvieron que despedirse de Kisara, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. El rubio tenía que ir a trabajar, sin contar que se habían saltado la comida por estar esperando. Hace unas horas su amigo Kenji le había ofrecido en llevarla en su moto, pero Kisara se había rehusado, no era de las chicas a las que le gustaran esas cosas, era más bien una persona tierna, aunque jamás lo admitiera, le daba cierto miedo irse en una moto hasta su casa.

-Aaaah…- pensaba la albina- *Pues a esperar a quien hayan mandado mis abuelos, espero que no se les haya olvidado… Muchas veces no recuerdan las cosas bien*

-Adiós Kisara san- se despidieron todos, y caminaron cada quien para su casa, algunos con prisa, como Jonouchi, y otros calmadamente. Cuando Yugi y Anzu (que eran los que iban más despacio, ya que iban platicando muy animadamente) se perdieron entre la gente, Kisara se limitó a sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban ahí en la puerta de la escuela, y seguir esperando…

-Ji, ji, ji…- Kisara rió lo más bajo que pudo- *Yugi y Anzu, se ven muy bien juntos… Con que son amigos de la infancia… A Yugi se le ilumina su mirada cuando la ve, también Anzu se ve que le gusta… Son muy afortunados, al menos su amor es correspondido…*

Y entonces la chica pensó: *No como yo*…Pero apagó ese pensamiento de inmediato, diciéndose a sí misma que lo que sentía por aquél castaño jamás podría ser amor, tal vez le gustaba SÓLO un poco, pero Kisara consideraba que enamorarse era una tontería, sobre todo por la reacción de Kaiba… NO… Debía olvidarse de ese asunto o terminaría volviéndose loca.

-*Uy, ya se demoraron bastante. Qué bueno que últimamente no me da mucha hambre… O a lo mejor es malo… ¡Qué importa! No tengo hambre, y eso que no he comido en horas…*- pensaba la albina, cuando vio de pronto una gran limosina estacionarse en la otra calle, y una silueta salir de ella y cruzar, su vista no era muy buena, así que lo distinguió hasta que estaba a unos metros…

-¡¿Uhm...?!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir la albina cuando lo miró de cerca…

------------------

_MagAnzu: Gracias a todos por leer, lo hice un poco más largo porque no había subido ya en 2 ocasiones y se los debía… déjenme review por favor… y perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la primera semana me dio flojera XD. Y la segunda… Pues…_

_B Diarkae: Lo que hace la depre…_

_MagAnzu: Pero continuaré subiendo mis historias… Sobre todo porque ya no tengo excusa porque el Internet me lo regresaron, je, je… Y con respecto a la enfermedad de Kisara: Palidez, pérdida de apetito, pesadez, dolor de articulaciones… Lo bueno es que estos pueden ser síntomas de una simple gripe, XD… Los dejaré con la duda, ja, ja. Ya se enterarán más tarde, ja, ja… Que esta enfermedad es un misterio todavía… Uuuuuuuuuuuh… _

_B Diarkae: Eso es todo… camaradas, amigos, cuídense mucho… Y dejen review… Sin reviews no hay historia…Y gracias por los mps, **Dany** y **PandoraxYusei.**.. Ay se cuidan_

_MagAnzu: Eso sí, sus reviews me recuerda que tengo que subir historia… Sayonara y buen día…_


	5. Dentro de este mar

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

_**Turno 5: Dentro de este mar**_

_MagAnzu: gracias a __**Sayori Sakura **-la respuesta está abajo- __a __**Dinah -**__gracias por la aclaración- y a **:D blueshipping fan**-gracias, a mí también me encanta el SetoxKisara, aunque también el Trustshipping me agrada, veremos algo de eso, va a estar genial- __por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, también quiero felicitar a Yugita Rock, ahora __**Nadia Mutou**__, por abrir su cuenta y que no se olvida de la review de cada capítulo… Tuvimos pocas reviews, pero creo que fue mi culpa por no haber acualizado [T.T] Esperemos que ahora sí nos vaya mejor y de todas maneras gracias por las reviews y yo quiero decir que..._

_B Diarkae: (Interrumpiendo) Y con razón yo andaba triste en el messenger, es que la madita página no subió este capítulo... Y nosotras que ya andábamos melancólicas de que nadie nos dejaba review porque según lo habíamos subido el viernes... Ja, ja... __mejor vamos con el fic…_

_MagAnzu: Nos quedamos en que Kisara vio una limosina... Y luego..._

___----------_

Era un pequeño de cabellos negros y largos, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una playera azul celeste de manga larga y un chaleco amarillo, más o menos de unos 10 años… ¡y muy lindo! a Kisara le dio ternura ver a un chibi de su edad caminar por la acera, hace mucho que no veía a un niño tan bonito, en realidad, hace mucho que no veía niños, en su pueblo ella era de los más jóvenes, así que le llamó realmente la atención. El niño se sentó en la misma banca, pero del otro lado y se puso a ver al piso, aunque de vez en cuando se levantaba a mirar el reloj del pilar de la escuela. _(MagAnzu: No sé si es chibi o chiby, ay me corrigen por favor… Sí, significa "pequeño" porque me acuerdo que ya van varios que me piden que ponga el significado de las palabras en japonés)_

-¿A quién esperas, chibi?- fueron las palabras de Kisara, después de la tercera vez que el niño se levantaba a ver el reloj, se empezaba a preocupar por un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía. Así que el pequeño regresó a la banca, pero se sentó más cerca de la chica.

-A mi hermano, señorita- dijo el pequeño, con respeto- ¿También espera a alguien, Onee san?

(MagAnzu: Onee san es "hermana" los niños los usan para referirse a gente joven pero mayor que ellos)

-Hai- Kisara le sonrió- espero a quien me lleve a mi casa, ji, ji…

-Oh… Pues yo vengo por mi hermano, ja, ja… Ahora mismo se ha quedado a ayudar a unos cuantos en sus materias, él es un gran estudiante.

-Apuesto a que tu hermano es una gran persona- Kisara volvió a sonreír, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba siendo tan amable con el chibi, no era de las personas más cordiales del mundo, y tampoco sabía quien era su hermano, era imposible conocer si él era una linda persona o uno de los bravucones del colegio, y no consideraba oportuno preguntar quién era, seguro el chibi se confundiría de por qué una joven como ella estaría tan interesada en averiguar la vida de un niño que acababa de conocer.

-Sí, yo lo admiro, ji…- el chico sonrió, mientras contemplaba el uniforme de la chica- También estudia aquí, ¿verdad señorita?

-Hai. – La albina asintió- Apenas empecé este año. Me llamo Kisara, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chibi?

-Mi nombre es Mokuba, mucho gusto en conocerla, Onee san Kisara

-Bien, Mokuba chan. El gusto es mío. Ji, ji…

Y por más que buscaba parecido con algún otro estudiante, no lo encontraba… El chibi tenía el cabello negro como la noche… Conocía a varios morenos, pero ninguno con los ojos de color claro, porque Mokuba tenía unos hermosos ojos morados, casi azules. No, no había nadie que se pareciera tanto a él…

-Ji… Me agradas, Mokuba chan… ¿Y cuál es tu materia preferida…?

La albina seguía pensando: pero a veces los hermanos no tenían el mismo color de ojos y cabello, como ella misma y su hermano mayor, porque Rei –Su "querido" hermano- tenía los ojos de color azul verdoso y el cabello rubio. Sí, pero entonces el hermano de Mokuba podría ser cualquiera.

-Gracias, Onee san…- asintió el chico, Kisara salió de su mundo para recordar que seguía hablando con el pequeño- ¿Y de dónde es usted?

- Yo… - dudó en decirle la verdad, pero al fin, era sólo un infante y no afectaba en nada- Soy originaria de Tetris Town, pero desde hace unos meses vivo aquí. Y debo decirte que me he sentido mucho mejor en estos meses en esta ciudad, que los años que pasé en mi pueblo…

-Gracias, Onee san… Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Verás chibi… En mi pueblo, la gente no era de lo más amable conmigo, tampoco mis padres me apreciaban mucho…

Y fue cuando una limosina igual de lujosa, o más lujosa que la de Mokuba, llegó y se estacionó justo frente de la escuela, era color blanco y las ventanas estaban polarizadas de color azul marino, realmente era bonita. De ella salió un hombre de aproximadamente unos 40 años. Mokuba miró desconcertado, Kisara rogó que no fuera quien pensaba…

-*Ay, no…- pensó la oji azul- *Todo menos…*

Pero el chofer caminó directamente hacia donde estaban los dos chicos, las sospechas de Kisara iban en aumento.

-Señorita Blueyess, sus abuelos me mandaron- el hombre se dirigió hasta la banca y le tendió el brazo a la albina, Kisara estaba fastidiada, pero a Mokuba le causó mucha curiosidad. Entonces la oji azul rechazó la ayuda y se levantó ella misma del asiento.

-Pensé que iba a venir mi tío en su camioneta- dijo una enojada y fría Kisara, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto aún más fríos que de costumbre, cosa que hacía temblar al chofer- Como siempre.

-L-lo sentimos,- un nervioso señor canoso trataba de responder, pero al ver la mirada de la albina, supo que no debería tartamudear más o algo malo iba a pasar- pero el señor Blueyess se fue de viaje, así que desde ahora tendremos que venir por usted, como antes.

-Ash…- Kisara se veía bastante molesta, pero su expresión cambió a dulzura cuando se volteó al pequeño, evocando una sonrisa en sus labios- Hasta luego, chibi

-Wow…-Mokuba miraba boquiabierto la limo- Onee san Kisara es millonaria…

-Sí, pero tú también- y la albina le guiñó el ojo- Guárdame el secreto ¿Sí? ¿Harías eso por mí, Moki chan?

El pequeño se impresionó por oír ese apodo… hace mucho que nadie lo llamaba así…

-Claro, Onee san Kisara [n.n] – el pequeño le sonrió

-Nos veremos, Moki chan…- entonces Kisara entró a la magnífica máquina, y el chofer cerró la puerta. Arrancaron suavemente y Mokuba sólo miró hasta que se perdieron…

-¿Por qué hablabas con ella, Mokuba?- Un castaño salió de su escondite, entonces Mokuba saltó de la impresión…- quiero respuestas y las quiero AHORA.

-+++++++-----+

Y Kisara llegó a su casa, una elegante mansión color azul cielo con bellos jardines en lo mejor de Ciudad Dominó. Al fin bajó de la limosina, sin esperar que el chofer la ayudara. Entró a la casa, iba bastante enojada, así que sólo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a todos los empleados de la mansión, que se alistaron para recibirla, dejándolos a todos algo consternados. Y subió las escaleras bastante rápido hasta su habitación.

-*Al fin en mi espacio…*-pensó la chica, cuando abrió la puerta de su alcoba, bastante aliviada, ya que ese era su día libre y no tendría que trabajar para nada.

Su habitación era muy espaciosa, era también lujosa, a la derecha tenía una puerta que daba al balcón, que se veía, ya que las cortinas estaban corridas. Su cama era azul con blanco y tenía también sus propias cortinas, un edredón azul con dibujos de corazones rosas y las almohadas era de un blanco puro. A los lados de la cama había dos mesitas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas. También tenía un tocador que estaba junto a la puerta, para arreglarse y salir rápido en las mañanas.

-*Qué bueno que estoy sola aquí*- se dijo Kisara, mientras prendía el stereo que estaba a unos metros de la puerta, en el librero que tanto le gustaba- *Al fin sola*

Una pantalla de plasma enfrente de la cama, más dos pequeños sillones y una mesa, que daban a una de las ventanas. El clóset (Si se le podía llamar así a una gran puerta que llevaba a lo que parecía "otra habitación" llena de ropa) estaba a unos 7 metros del lado izquierdo de la cama… Y al lado del closet estaba un escritorio con una computadora con pantalla de plasma, la impresora multi-funcional, el módem del Internet y una laptop. Sin contar que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de peluches, en su mayoría osos de felpa, que descansaban sobre la cama, los sillones y los marcos de las ventanas.

-*Tengo que deshacerme de tantos osos*- se dijo la muchacha- *Realmente regalaría la mitad por un oso panda de peluche*

Tenía de todos los colores de osos: desde los polares hasta uno que medía poco más de un metro que era color rubio… Tenía hasta osos color rosa y azul. De todos, bueno, casi… No había ni un solo oso panda entre las montañas de peluches.

Recordaba la primera vez que había pedido un oso panda, tenía cuatro años y sus padres le compraron el primero que encontraron, que era un oso pardo de peluche, realmente bonito, pero no era el que quería. De ahí que toda su vida estuviera pidiendo un oso panda, también recordaba las palabras de sus padres cada vez que abría un obsequio y sus ojos se empañaban cuando veía que no era el tan esperado oso panda: "Un regalo es un regalo, Kisara, y más te vale que seas feliz con lo que te compramos o te vamos a disciplinar"

-*Uff...- la chica suspiró, botó la mochila en uno de los sillones y se fue a aventar a la cama, tan sólo veía el blanco techo… Se sentía hastiada, y en todo lo que había pensado en el trayecto a su casa fue en el pequeño con el que había hablado hace poco.

Por alguna razón el chibi la había conmovido, se le veía en la mirada que había sufrido, no tanto como ella, pero había sufrido, aunque hubiera bajado de ese auto tan lujoso, se había identificado con él, y por alguna razón extraña, le recordaba a Seto Kaiba…

-*Ah… Seto*- se reprochó mentalmente por pensar en el oji azul- *No debo pensar en él… Después de lo que me dijo…*

El castaño la había humillado, la había llamado "Fea" y "Horrible"…Aunque esos dos eran adjetivos con los que Kisara estaba muy familiarizada, los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarla: muchos en su otra escuela la admiraban, pero desde joven siempre había surgido gente que la fastidiaba, desde sus propios padres que la tachaban de inútil, y muchas chicas la molestaban, había una en especial… Karelia, se llamaba… Era gorda y chaparra… También Setsuna, que le decía que era débil, como la recordaba, era también gorda y más baja que Kisara, parecía hombre, una bravucona total…

-Ah…- suspiró, pensando en esos días, pero no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que le había pasado, sólo una parte dolorosa de la tantas que había en su historia- *Eso ya quedó atrás…*

Pero un sentimiento de ira comenzó a apoderarse de Kisara: eran unas malditas, Karelia se encargaba de ofenderla psicológicamente y Setsuna parecía ayudarla, ya que era la que le propinaba los golpes a la oji azul, varias veces se desangró hasta llevarla al hospital. Su enfermedad era mucho más fuerte en esos tiempos: la albina era realmente pequeña y endeble en la primaria, delgadita y chaparrita, un palito...

-Grr…-Kisara se mordió el labio, estaba realmente enojada- *Siempre me dijeron que era débil, que nunca tendría el valor, que nadie me creería…*

Y eso era lo que más le enfurecía, saber que lo que le decían era verdad. No estaba en posición de enfrentárseles. Para variar, tampoco le creían sus padres, ellos pensaban que la oji azul era una torpe, que se caía constantemente y que sólo culpaba a los demás, "Porque Karelia y Setsuna eran unos angelitos" según todas las maestras, a las cuales las niñas halagaban y daban regalos, era raro no verlas platicando animadamente con alguna profesora…

-*Uff… Recuerdo que siempre fueron unas hipócritas chupa medias barberas, y que tenían a varios alumnos sometidos para que les hicieran la tarea…*

Y Kisara siguió recordando: Fue hasta el último año de secundaria se repuso de su enfermedad y les pudo hacer frente. Días antes el doctor le había dicho que la terapia había funcionado correctamente, que seguía enferma y en cualquier momento recaería, pero que ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes. Kisara estaba feliz de oír esas palabras: se había hecho más enérgica en esos años, además ya era bastante alta, eso significaba que no era cierto todo lo que esas dos le habían dicho, que podía enfrentárseles… Tal vez nadie le creía, pero eso no significaba que podían aprovecharse de ella.

-*Entonces…* - la chica recordó esa pieza de su pasado que había quedado atrás- *Ese día nos castigaron porque trataron de echarme la culpa de una broma: mancharle la cara a la maestra de tinta, pero las muy tontas olvidaron lavarse las manos y las tenían llenas del mismo color… Lo que no entiendo es por qué me castigaron también a mí…*

Se sumergió en su laguna mental: Recordaba cuando se había enfrentado…

_**+++++++Flash back +++++++**_

_Se encontraba en el patio de su antigua escuela, en esos momentos la oji azul tenía el cabello más corto, supongan que un poco más largo que el de Anzu, pero antes de que le llegara a los hombros y su uniforme era completamente azul marino, sobrio y sin chiste…hace mucho que había pasado la hora de la salida, así que la escuela estaba vacía, Kisara no tuvo más remedio ese día que quedarse castigada con Karelia y Setsuna. Tan sólo estaban ella y esas dos malditas… _

_-¡Estúpida!- le grito Karelia a la más joven- ¡Por tu culpa nos castigaron!_

_-¡NO FUE MI CULPA!- Gritó bastante enojada la oji añil, ante la mirada atónita de la dos gordas, estaba harta, decidió enfrentárseles sin pensar antes- ¡Fue suya!_

_-¿Y ora?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Setsuna, boquiabierta _

_-Ya no las aguanto… - Dijo Kisara tratando de parecer tranquila- ¿Por qué no…?_

_-¡Maldita débil!- interrumpió Setsuna- ¿Acaso te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarnos?_

_-No…- Kisara empezó a tener miedo- Yo sólo quiero aclarar las cosas…_

_-¡Pues arreglémoslo a golpes!- grito Karelia, bastante molesta, apretando las manos_

_Kisara no supo qué hacer, las dos se le venían encima… Tan sólo atinó a correr, ella siempre había sido mucho más veloz que las dos juntas, pero se cansaba muy fácilmente por la enfermedad… De un momento a otro la tenían encerrada en un espacio pared con pared: Kisara se había metido en la parte en la que estaban construyendo en la escuela, en un reducido espacio. Las dos tipas, que ya tenían cuerpo de señoras, gordas y chaparras, no habían podido entrar en el pequeño lugar, que medía como 25 centímetros, en el que Kisara se había adentrado por instinto._

_-¡Sal de ahí, estúpida débil!- le amenazaba Setsuna, metiendo el brazo en el espacio, que era lo único que podía entrar- ¡Eres demasiado flacucha!_

_Pero el espacio era demasiado largo, así que la mano de Setsuna ni siquiera se acercaba a Kisara, que se sentía aliviada, pero realmente cansada, estaba sudando demasiado. Sí, la oji azul era muy veloz, pero no había corrido en mucho tiempo por recomendación del doctor… y ahora que lo pensaba, jamás debió correr: Sentía terribles mareos y ya tenía nauseas, sin mencionar que casi se desmayaba, además el espacio era muy reducido y no podía respirar bien…_

_-¡Sal de ahí, maldita oji azul!- le gritaba Karelia, bastante enojada. Lo bueno era que esas dos no eran las más inteligentes de la escuela, porque si no hubieran agarrado una de las varillas de la construcción y otra hubiera sido la historia._

_-*No importa…- pensó Kisara, bastante aliviada de estar en su refugio- Esperaré a que se vayan, no pueden estar aquí todo el tiempo…*_

_Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un terrible grito de un adolescente:_

_-¡Dejen a Kisa chan!- gritó un chico rubio, que sí había agarrado una varilla de las de la construcción y se dirigió a estrellársela a Setsuna en la cabeza…_

_-*¡Kenji san!*- pensó Kisara, bastante asustada al reconocer la voz del chico- *¡No Kenji san!*_

_-¡¿CÓMO… TE… ATREVES?!- Gritó furiosa Setsuna, a la cual el golpe, que pudo haber derribado fácilmente a una persona normal, no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Se volteó hasta el chico, que en esos tiempos era de menor estatura, ahora Kenji se veía alterado y sus ojos grises reflejaban un profundo terror…_

_-¡KENJI SAN!- gritaba desde su encierro Kisara- ¡CORRE KEN CHAN! ¡OLVIDATE DE ESO Y CORRE!_

_-Pero...¡¿Cómo?!-empezó a irse para atrás, que empuñaba la varilla como si fuera una espada para protegerse- Debiste caer…_

_No pudo ni terminar la frase, cuando Setsuna ya lo tenía atrapado contra una pared… Se había movido bastante rápido… La marimacho le quitó la varilla y la aventó al suelo como si pesara igual que una pluma cualquiera ante la mirada aterrorizada del rubio…_

_-Hey, Karelia san…- gritó desde donde tenía a Kenji, ya que Karelia aún vigilaba a Kisara- ven para acá. Vamos a enseñarle a estos quiénes mandan_

_-Pero… ¿Y la escuálida?- le dijo la otra gorda, mientras Kenji trataba de zafarse, pero no podía, el agarre de Setsuna era más fuerte que el de un hombre…_

_-Déjala ahí… Al menos a éste sí lo podemos alcanzar. Veamos qué tan cobarde es la estúpida blancuzca de Kisara. _

_Dicho esto, Karelia salió corriendo hacia donde Setsuna tenía sometido a Kenji, y él empezó a desesperarse aún más._

_-¡NO!- Gritaba desesperado el rubio- ¡SUÉLTENME!_

_-¡KENJI SAN!-gritaba la oji azul, bastante alterada, sin atreverse a salir de su refugio- ¡KENJI SAN! ¡DÉJENLO! ¡KENJI SAN!_

_Karelia y Setsuna arrastraron al oji gris y lo agarraron de los cabellos para impactarlo contra la pared, entonces Setsuna le daba puñetazos en el estómago mientras la otra lo agarraba, sólo que esos golpes eran inhumanos, uno tras otro, el dolor se veía en la cara del chico, que tan sólo gritaba, Kisara se había quedado petrificada al ver una escena tan cruel…_

_-¡¿TE GUSTA?!-Karelia tan sólo se burlaba mientras Setsuna golpeaba brutalmente a Kenji- ¡PERDEDOR! ¡¿TE GUSTA?!_

_-¡PUAJ!- Kenji empezó a escupir sangre, producto de los múltiples golpes, entonces Setsuna lo jaló de los cabellos, y lo impactó varias veces contra la pared, haciendo que sangrara más, él sólo se retorcía del dolor y trataba fallidamente de librarse de esas dos. _

_-¿Acaso Kisa chan no puede venir a ayudar a su noviecito?- le dijo Setsuna bastante burlona, fue cuando empezó a lamer la sangre que salía de la boca del muchacho, recorriendo poco a poco su lengua a través del rostro de Kenji hacia sus labios…_

_-¡KEEENJII SAAAN!- Entonces la ira de Kisara se desató, habían cruzado la línea…_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_--------------_

_MagAnzu: Gracias por leer, amigos y camaradas…_

_B Diarkae: ¿Y qué le dijo ese castaño a Mokuba? ¿Y qué onda con el flash back?_

_MagAnzu: Un pequeño recuerdo de Kisara, es un tanto tétrico o algo gore… Pues es que les prometí que así sería, y este es su pasado, es uno de los tantos flash backs o recuerdos que veremos de Kisara a través de este long fic, este lo dejé a la mitad porque consideré que ya era mucho… Y para los que preguntaron. todavía veré si sale Atem, ya que nunca especifiqué en qué tiempo se desarrolla, cosa que me va a hacer difícil sacar a mi hermanito, el faraón… Pero les aseguro que lo meto siquiera de relleno o algo así (Gritando) ¡Nii-san!_

_Atem: (Entrando, con su piel olivácea y sus tantas joyas colgadas, sólo se ve arriba de su pecho, sólo cubierto por joyas) ¿Y ahora qué, Onee-chan?_

_MagAnzu: ¿Verdad que vas a aparecer? ¿Verdad? (Pone ojitos tristes)_

_Atem: (Rueda los ojos) Sí, ya te lo dije. Pero primero me alisto… (Sale) Que no me he puesto mi túnica…_

_MagAnzu; (Se dirige a B Diarkae) [¬¬] No puede ser que siempre se le olvide vestirse… (Mira a B Diarkae) ¿Y no vas a decir uno de tus tantos comentarios pervertidos sobre mi hermano? ¿Acaso te sientes bien?_

_B Diarkae: [-.-] ¿Sabes? Hasta a mí me afecta tu depresión… No tengo ganas de decir nada, ya llevo 2 semanas así…_

_MagAnzu: (Se encoge de hombros) Bueno, nos veremos, amigos… Déjenme review por favor, que si no se me olvida subir historia… ¡Sayonara y buen día!_


	6. Luchando por no ahogarme

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

_**Turno 6: Luchando por no ahogarme **_

MagAnzu: Gracias, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a dos personas, la primera: **Nadia Mutou**,-gracias, a veces se llegan a borrar las separaciones ¿La razón? Tal vez el fan fic esté embrujado…

B Diarkae: [¬¬u] Vaya, pero que buena explicación desde tu punto de vista científico…

MagAnzu: [n.n] Bueno, como decía, Yugi sí parece punk, sólo mírenle ese pelo picudo, la ropa negra y toda la onda… y sí, también tiene cara de neko,

Yugi: ¡Oye!

MagAnzu: Cállate cara de neko punk…

Yugi: Grrr… ['o_ó]

MagAnzu: También muchas gracias a **dinahnuzzler, ** sí, Setsuna es terriblemente asquerosa, al igual que Karelia, y, aunque no lo creas, estas dos están basadas en personas de verdad… O sea, imagínate verlas en vivo y a todo color ¡Qué espanto! Y Moki chan aquí tiene 11 años, pero Kisara está medio ciega… Igual, Seto tiene 16, pero me voy a ir saltando épocas, me parece que Mokuba va a terminar de unos 14, 15 o 16… Todavía no lo decido, así que "don't worry" Ja, ja…

B Diarkae: Sin más por el momento, al fic… Y no se olviden de dejar review…

_-¿Kisa chan?- la chica abrió los ojos al oír su nombre, todo se fue aclarando poco a poco… Se encontró con unos ojos grises, pero cálidos, que lloraban de la emoción- ¡Kisa chan!_

_Entonces la albina despertó… Kenji estaba hincado y ella acurrucada en su pecho… Se sentía exhausta, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, ni recordaba como había llegado a los brazos del niño…_

_-¿Qué sucedió?- Kisara se levantó en cuanto notó el contacto con el chico, estaba en la misma escuela, levantó la vista, en el mismo lugar donde al rubio lo habían sometido… Pero… ¡No podía ser!_

_El espacio en donde Kisara había estado… ¡Estaba hecho destrozos! Los dos muros entre los que se había escondido ahora eran escombros… Parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí… Las ventanas más cercanas a ellos estaban rotas, y los cristales habían desaparecido… Y Kenji estaba ahí, tratando de despertarla, aunque completamente golpeado y con un ojo morado a medio cerrar, pero feliz… Fue cuando Kisara se le separó y se levantó._

_Volteó hacia la pared ¡Y ahí estaban Setsuna y Karelia! ¡Pero estaban LITERALMENTE en la pared! Alguien las había clavado de sus ropas al muro, con los cristales de las ventanas ¡Y ambas estaban aún más golpeadas que el rubio! Incluso tenía unas cuantas cortada hechas anterior mente con el cristal…_

_-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?- Kisara estaba alterada y horrorizada, no podía creer que esas dos hubieran recibido su merecido, estaban completamente inconscientes, y parecían haber estado llorando, porque en sus mejillas aún había lágrimas- ¡¿QUÉ ONDA? No sé que pasó._

_-Ay, Kisa chan- Kenji negó con la cabeza, mientras la albina le tendía la mano para que se parara- Yo tampoco lo sé bien.-sus ojos expresaron tristeza- ¿Y sabes? En situaciones como estas, es mejor no saber… Vamos a casa, Kisa chan. Ya es tarde…_

_**-------Fin del flash back-------**_

La albina siempre había tenido esa duda, Kenji jamás le había hablado de eso, lo único que sabía era que había golpeado a las 2 tipas más bravuconas de la escuela, y ni siquiera recordaba comos fue que sucedió.

Al día siguiente cuando llegaron los estudiantes, las dos matonas aún seguían ahí y fueron las únicas a las que les echaron la culpa, ya que muchos estudiantes que eran molestados por ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo: Mientras unos las descolgaron y las dejaron en el piso, otros confabulaban para inventar una mentira creíble para encubrir a la única persona que había tenido la fuerza necesaria para golpearlas...

-Ji, ji… - rió la albina entre dientes, al recordar a muchos alumnos en la dirección alegando- *La versión oficial fue que ellas dos se pelearon hasta dejarse malheridas, esos niños… Y esos maestros tan fáciles de convencer: Si lo dice la mayoría, entonces es cierto, ji, ji…*

Karelia y Setsuna tuvieron que pagar la cuenta de los destrozos en la escuela, por poco y las expulsan permanentemente, aparte del susto que sus padres les dieron por no haber llegado a casa y pelearse… Pero no fue tan malo: las mandaron al hospital por tener varias fracturas, y estuvieron varias semanas expulsadas de la escuela. Pero como todo lo bueno siempre termina, también esas maravillosas semanas sin ellas terminaron: Ambas gordas regresaron, sólo que ahora le tenían un miedo incomprensible a la oji azul y la trataban con sumo respeto. Se referían a ella como "Kisara sama" y hasta le cargaban los útiles y ayudaban. Claro que la albina les prohibió volver a golpear a alguien más.

-*Ja, ja…*- Kisara rió entre sus pensamientos- *Qué tías más miedosas… No sé lo que les hice, pero lo que haya sido, no me arrepiento de ello*

En aquel momento la oji azul se levantó de la cama, había pasado unos minutos mirando el techo y recordando su pasado… Pero ahora la realidad era distinta: Era mejor en muchos aspectos, pero tenía sus propias dificultades. Y el principal causante de esas "dificultades" era: Seto Kaiba… La chica trató de desviar de sus pensamientos a ese castaño, entonces la albina recordó que tenía tarea de geometría y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde había dejado su mochila, sería mejor empezar…

Horas antes, Seto Kaiba se encontraba dando clases en su escuela, últimamente su compañía marchaba sobre ruedas, tanto que tenía demasiado tiempo libre, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, se sentía frustrado cuando no tenía qué hacer… Así que decidió llenar su agenda con trabajo de tutor, le pagaban unos cuantos yenes y lo único que tenía que hacer era meterles ideas a las cabezas huecas de sus compañeros. Realmente un trabajo más duro que ser el CEO de una gran compañía… Pero que le había ayudado a ser más paciente y menos arrogante, de eso estaba seguro, ya no les gritaba tanto a los estudiantes como los días anteriores.

Al fin sus "alumnos" estaban haciendo los ejercicios, tuvo que explicarles 4 veces antes de que entendieran, pero al fin todos habían entendido y estaban haciendo unos trabajos sobre las pendientes de los ángulos que les había dado. Sí, ni siquiera sabía para qué les serviría saber la maldita pendiente de una línea recta, a menos de que fueran a construir un puente o algo así,- cosa realmente ilógica- pero venía en el examen y tenían que aprendérselo. Fue cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando que las asesorías habían terminado, rápidamente muchos metieron sus cosas en sus mochilas…

-Recuerden- dijo Seto- que deben traerme los ejercicios hechos para mañana, sin fa…

Pero la mayoría salió corriendo como a quien persigue el diablo, así que Seto suspiró y tan sólo les avisó a las únicas dos chicas que estaban apenas guardando sus útiles.

-Díganles a los demás que mañana revisaremos los ejercicios

-Hai, Kaiba sensei- asintieron ambas, algo sonrojadas porque el "increíblemente sexy profesor" les había dirigido la palabra. A Kaiba había veces que le daban ganas de ahorcar a sus alumnos, en esos momentos quería matar a ambas estudiantes por ser tan tontas, y si seguía mirando a esas dos, realmente se cometería un crimen ese día.

Entonces fue que miró por la ventana, siempre se veía desde ahí la banca donde su hermano se sentaba a esperarlo desde que había empezado a dar clases por la tarde. Pero ahora veía a alguien más… Sí, Mokuba estaba hablando con alguien más… era la muchacha albina, rara y… Guapa…

-*¡¿Guapa?*- Kaiba parecía haber enloquecido, había pensado que esa chica tan… Extraña, a la que apenas hace unas semanas había llamado "horrible" ¡¿Era guapa?- *Definitivamente estos chicos me han pegado su estupidez*

Así que el CEO mejor decidió apartar su vista de la ventana. No podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas, menos un hombre tan ocupado como él. No tenía tiempo para enamorarse… Esperen un momento…¡¿Enamorarse? ¡¿Cómo diablos había podido pasar por su cabeza una idea tan absurda? ¡Él jamás se había enamorado en toda su vida! Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo… Bueno… Jamás se había enamorado en su vida, tal vez era así como se sentía…

-*¿En qué estoy pensando?*- Se reprochó mentalmente el castaño, negando con la cabeza fuertemente- *Yo jamás me enamoraré, se cierra el asunto. Sí, tal vez Kisara chan… Eto, digo… Blueyess ko me llame la atención, pero es porque es rara y algo trama…*

Se había quedado solo en el salón con sus pensamientos, ahora observaba por la ventana, aunque se había propuesto no volver a ver la escena, no podía evitarlo: Kisara y Mokuba estaban platicando animadamente, y la chica le sonreía al pequeño. Seto se percató que estaba viendo y alejó sus ojos de inmediato… Se preguntó: ¿Por qué rayos había estado como idiotizado observando la escena? Si a él ni debía importarle qué hiciera con su vida la albina, éste era un país libre, y podía hablar con quien quisiera…

-*Sólo estoy preocupado por Mokuba- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño- *Sí, quién sabe qué cosas le esté metiendo en la cabeza esa oji azul…*

Fue cuando se decidió bajar hasta donde estaba su hermanito y echarle bronca a la albina. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así con Mokuba? Así que tomó su portafolio y salió corriendo del aula, sin siquiera preocuparse en cerrar el salón.

Pero al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela, dudó unos instantes, hace apenas unos minutos, el castaño estaba decidido a gritarle, insultar y hasta humillar a Kisara… Pero ahora, a unos metros de la escena, Seto Kaiba sintió por primera vez una duda: Ella no se merecía eso… Era una buena persona, y no valía la pena maltratarla más. Entonces se quedó paralizado cuando oyó esa voz femenina:

- …Soy originaria de Tetris Town, pero desde hace unos meses vivo aquí. Y debo decirte que me he sentido mucho mejor en estos meses en esta ciudad, que los años que pasé en mi pueblo…

-Gracias, Onee san…-oyó que Mokuba, su hermanito, le contestaba- Pero, ¿Por qué?

Con que era de un pueblo llamado Tetris Town… Seto había oído mucho acerca de eso, de ahí eran originarios muchos de los miembros y dueños de las más importantes empresas… Y también le importaba saber el por qué se había ido, allá no era un pueblo, era una de las más grandes ciudades, pero sus pobladores siempre le había puesto "Town" para no olvidar sus raíces, además que era una de las más productivas ciudades y con mejor educación, entonces ¿Por qué se había ido? Y… ¿Y por qué le importaba al castaño saber esa respuesta? Si apenas unas semanas atrás le valía si la albina se tiraba de un puente… Pero aguzó el oído cuando oyó que la oji azul le contestó a su hermano, tras unos minutos de silencio:

-Verás chibi… En mi pueblo, la gente no era de lo más amable conmigo, tampoco mis padres me apreciaban mucho…

Entonces el CEO vio que una gran limosina se estacionaba enfrente de la escuela, era blanca y lujosa, primero pensó que era la suya propia, pero al ver con más detenimiento el vehículo, se percató que nunca había visto uno igual, realmente era un buen coche… Pero si no era de él…

-Señorita Blueyess- el CEO escuchó una voz masculina, al parecer de un hombre maduro- sus abuelos me mandaron

Seto aún no comprendía… ¿Sus abuelos? ¿Los de Kisara? ¿Kisara era millonaria? Y al parecer, era la heredera de una de las compañías más grandes, para tener una limosina tan grande sólo para una adolescente…

-Pensé que iba a venir mi tío en su camioneta- se oyó la voz enojada de la oji azul- Como siempre.

-Lo sentimos, pero el señor Rei Blueyess se fue de viaje, así que desde ahora tendremos que venir por usted, como antes.

¿El señor Blueyess? ¿Rei Blueyess? Ese nombre le era muy conocido a Seto, pero hasta ahora lo había identificado… ¡Rei Blueyess! ¡Dueño de la mitad de casi todas las empresas de ciudad Dominó! Excepto de la suya, claro que el oji azul no era tan tonto para dejar que comprara demasiadas acciones, pero aún así era un hombre demasiado poderoso, más poderoso que él mismo, rumores decían que no tenía hijos, sólo su hermano… Y su sobrina… ¡No! No podía ser Kisara…

-Nos veremos Moki chan…- el CEO oyó a la oji azul despedirse de su propio hermano, y el sonido de la limo arrancando… Alzó la vista y vio que el magnífico vehículo avanzaba y se perdía entre los demás… Fue cuando al fin pudo moverse y decidió hacer su entrada triunfal:

-¿Por qué hablabas con ella, Mokuba?- le dijo con una voz fría, como si hubiera hecho el peor de los crímenes- Quiero respuestas y las quiero AHORA.

Entonces, el pequeño saltó en su lugar de la impresión, realmente no se esperaba eso…

-Seto… Yo… Ella… - le dijo con culpa el chico- sólo estábamos hablando…

-Pues…- el castaño contuvo un regaño: había pensado en decirle "No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa albina" o "Esa chica es rara, Mokuba, mejor aléjate de ella antes de que te pegue lo raro" Pero ninguna reprimenda convencería al pequeño, que haría hasta lo imposible para averiguar por qué Seto se comportaba así, y con lo que sospechaba de la chica… Entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor…

-¿Seto?- el pequeño clavó sus ojos morados en los añiles de su hermano, haciendo una carita hermosa de preocupación- ¿Estás enojado?

-No, Mokuba…- le replicó el CEO- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué pasa, Seto?- le dijo algo preocupado el muchacho

-Quiero que te acerques más a esa chica. Quiero que me digas de qué platicaron hoy…

Entonces el chibi sonrió, estaba feliz, esperaba otra reacción de su hermano, pero él sólo le sonrió amablemente… _(BD: Genial, un perro acaba de morir, menos un perro en este mundo…/ MagAnzu: ¡Deja de hacer referencia a las series resumidas! / BD: Gomene…) _Algo raro en él, ya que hace mucho que no le veía sonreír de esa forma tan cálida…

-Vamos, Mokuba.- le dijo Seto como acostumbraba- es hora de irnos

-Hai, nii sama- contestó el pequeño, se bajó de la banca y ambos caminaron hasta su propia limosina donde ya los esperaba su chofer…

Y días después, en la escuela, Kisara platicaba animadamente con Kenji en la puerta de su salón mientras Yugi, Jonouchi, Bakura y otros de sus compañeros se apresuraban a acabar la tarea de geometría, ya que habían sido pocos lo que le habían entendido, entre ellos la oji azul.

Los demás, básicamente, se dedicaban a copiar a los que la habían hecho. Kaiba no había querido prestar su tarea, pero terminó dándosela a una muchacha, con tal de que lo dejara en paz. Y es que el castaño andaba oyendo a escondidas la charla del rubio con la oji azul, fingiendo que se mostraba interesado en los ejercicios de física que estaban el pizarrón de la última clase y copiando las cosas desde uno de los primeros lugares que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-Sí, amigo mío, es bueno seguir así…- le contestaba la oji azul al chico de ojos grises, con su sonrisa sarcástica, pero alguien los interrumpió en su plática.

-Kisa chan- y ese alguien era Jonouchi, que estaba desesperado- ¿Me prestarías tu libro de geometría? Lo que pasa es que tengo que comparar tus respuestas con las que estoy a punto de escribir…

-Agárralo…- le dijo algo fastidiada la oji azul rodando los ojos, sabía bien que eso de "comparar respuestas" no era otra cosa que copiar, pero no le molestaba que Jonouchi lo hiciera, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle después.- Está en mi mochila

Dicho esto, el rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaba la bolsa de la muchacha y sacaba poco a poco los libros torpemente, hasta que un sobre de color azul cayó de uno de las libretas… _(MagAnzu: Y como Jonouchi nos ha demostrado que no es chismoso, no abrió el sobre, lo dejó y se fue como niño bueno…/ B Diarkae: ¿De qué hablas? Si es un chismoso de primera)_

-*¿Qué es esto?*- Pensó el chico de ojos chocolate, al ver la carátula del sobre que decía "Para la señorita de ojos azules, abrir inmediatamente"

No pudo contener la curiosidad, volteó hacia donde estaba Kisara y vio que seguía hablando con su amigo el rubio. Entonces sacó la carta y comenzó a leerla._ (MagAnzu: [T_T] La leyó…/B Diarkae: [C:] ¡Ji! ¡Yo gané la apuesta!)_ Explotó en cólera cuando la leyó por completo, al leer que estaba firmada por nadie más y nadie menos que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba…

-¡KAIBA, ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!- expresó Jonouchi, tratando de contener su rabia, pero no pudo- ¡KAIBA KUN!

MagAnzu: Esto es todo… Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW…

B Diarkae: Hemos tenido pocas reviews [T.T] ¡Onegai!

MagAnzu: Bueno, sayonara y buen día…


	7. Un náufrago más

**Tu fría mirada azul, esos gélidos ojos**

**Turno 7: Un náufrago más **

_MagAnzu: Muchas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que dejaron reviews del anterior capítulo… He regresado, pero todavía no tengo laptop, así que no se emocionen. Je, je, je…_

_Diarkae: Y yo me fui de vaga… Y me jodieron unos malditos hijos de…_

_MagAnzu: (Enojada) ¡Danielle! ¬¬_

_Diarkae: gomene, gomene, jum… Es que hace tanto que no escribimos que tengo mucho que contarles y…_

_MagAnzu: …Y no les sorprenda que esté un poco oxidada. No he practicado y bien… Ni siquiera las secuencias de Diarkae están bien… A ver qué sucede. De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y los nuevos lectores, sin ustedes no sabría qué hacer. Sobre todo a __**Amane amy, Kuchiki Yamiko, Kujaku-sama, Isis, Dinah, Sayori Sakura **__y por supuesto, __**Nadia Mutou. **_

_Diarkae: Y a darle duro que es mole de olla, chicas. :D ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba algo: Arriba Hermione y Ron por siempre je, je, je. Sólo es mi opinión, arriba las parejas originales de J.K.R. je…_

_Maganza: Ahora sí, al fic…_

h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h

-¡KAIBAAAAAA!

-¡KAAAAAIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAA!

-*¿Y ahora qué?*- pensó Kisara, volteándose hacia donde procedía el ruido, pero lo siguiente que vio la dejó blanca de la impresión y la cólera- *¡Oh, pero qué rayos…!

Los descomunales gritos retumbaban en las paredes: en el salón de Yuugi se oía tal escándalo que parecía que estaban matando a un chico de dolor. Todos los alumnos voltearon hacia el asiento de atrás como en automático: El muchacho de ojos color chocolate que armaba tanto barullo como los coches de fuera de la escuela ahora se encontraba rojo de la furia, sostenía en su mano derecha un papel que estaba bastante maltratado, producto de ésta.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- exclamó, abriéndose pasos a empujones y tirando las bancas que se hallaban en su camino- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO!

Y al joven de cabello castaño al cual se dirigían los horribles gritos parecía no molestarle, en realidad sólo se había movido unos centímetros de su asiento para ver quién diablos era el gritón que molestaba tanto: la figura delgada del rubio se reflejó en sus helados zafiros.

-*Vaya, es Jounouchi kun, como siempre, armando un teatrito ¡pero qué estúpido!*-pensó el castaño, harto de las tonterías que, según él, hacia cada día el rubio. Estupideces como reírse a carcajadas, hablar de magia, amistad y diversas idioteces eran normales, pero definitivamente gritar como loco superaba el estándar de estupidez, incluso para Katsuya Jounouchi.

-¡KAIBA, RESPÓNDEME! – Prorrumpió iracundo el de ojos color canela, levantando la arrugada carta - ¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO!

El otro joven permaneció en silencio, sólo clavando sus zafiros en la cara del trigueño.

-*¡Oh, no!-pensó Kisara, casi muerta de la impresión y la vergüenza- *¡La carta! ¿Cómo diablos llegó la carta ahí? –

¡NO ME VAS A DECIR, MALDITA SEA! – profirió el chico de ojos chocolate, y de un impulso comenzó a romper la carta, furioso de que el castaño lo ignorara por completo y lastimado a la vez.

-No le contesto a entrometidos- fue la respuesta certera del joven CEO, lo que desató el animal de Jounouchi: Se aventó contra el oji azul e intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Kaiba lo esquivó increíblemente, una sonrisa burlona, y Jounouchi comenzó a soltar golpes, pero de pronto…

- ¡ARG! -Y es que la muchacha albina, en su desesperación, se había acercado corriendo para arrebatarle la misiva, sin darse cuenta de lo loco que estaba el muchacho, y éste le había soltado un tremendo manotazo en la cara. Hasta Seto ahora miraba anonadado la escena tan incómoda, Kenji se había acercado lo más rápido que pudo al seguir a la jovencita, pero no pudo hacer mucho…

-Yo… Yo… -El rubio se aterró, la ira se le bajó de momento y fue reemplazada por una gran culpa- Lo lamento, Kisa… No fue mi intención…

-¡DÉJAME!- Gritó la chica de los ojos azules, en su cara empezaba a brotar una mancha azul por debajo de la piel por consecuencia del golpe tan fuerte, y todavía la marca de la mano de Jounouchi no desaparecía.

-Kisara… Lo lamento tanto- Katsuya trató de acercarse para ayudarla, pero ella le apartó la mano de un golpe.

- ¡CÁLLATE! –La muchacha trataba de contener las lágrimas y se desahogaba con gritos – ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA, INCIVILIZADO, TONTO!

Dicho lo anterior, salió corriendo del salón sin importarle las clases, dejando tanto a Seto como a Jounouchi completamente abrumados por la reacción, en cuanto a Kenji…

-Yo… yo no deseaba hacerle eso a Kisa, todo fue un tremendo error.- susurró el joven rubio, sentándose hasta atrás, con mucho dolor, quería seguir a la chica y disculparse, trató de levantarse de su asiento…

-Yo que tú no me levantaba de ese asiento- le aconsejó el más joven, Kawabe Kenji ahora fijaba sus ojos en él: esos cálidos ojos grisáceos se habían tornado en una oscuridad y frialdad incomparables. –Eres un tonto si crees que ella te perdonará tan fácilmente, deberás esperar hasta que se le baje el coraje contigo, sólo así. Yo la conozco mejor que tú, por eso es que sé a dónde se dirige…

Y se alejó, salió del salón, no sin antes echarle una mirada asesina a Seto Kaiba, que le correspondió de la misma forma. Recorrió pasillos y escaleras buscando a la oji añil, hasta que llegó a la última de todas y ascendió por ella. Y no se había equivocado, allí estaba la muchacha de cabellera como la nieve, con una mano sobre la malla de seguridad.

-Kenji san- susurró con la voz cortada la joven, sin siquiera voltearse- esperaba que llegaras.

-Kisa chan- le dijo el chico rubio, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos- perdóname, por no poder protegerte…

-No te preocupes, amigo mío- siguió murmurando la muchacha- fue mi culpa por interponerme. Yo sólo… sólo quería recuperar la carta de Seto san… Yo… ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? No recuerdo cómo llegó hasta ahí…

-No te preocupes, _Mou Michiko_- le susurró Kenji, que se acercó poco a poco a la albina y la obligó a darse la vuelta: la muchacha estaba empapada en lágrimas y el moretón en la cara se estaba extendiendo. Pero el rubio no retrocedió, sino que sólo le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas "levanta muertos"- Todo va a salir muy bien, amiga mía.

Y la abrazó con fuerza, Kisara derramó unas pocas lágrimas sobre la chaqueta del oji gris, después de unos minutos la albina se calmó y se separó de él.

-Muchas gracias, Ken chan- le susurró, con la voz aliviada- Muchísimas gracias, amigo mío… Sólo no lo comentes por favor.

-Mis labios están sellados-contestó el muchacho, con una amplia sonrisa- como siempre. Cada vez lloras menos, _Mou Michiko._ ¿Acaso el golpe te recordó aquellos días en los que…?

-No- Interrumpió tajantemente la joven- lo que más tristeza me da es que la carta, la única carta que recibí de Seto san… se halla perdido para siempre, ya no hay nada que hacer…

Suspiró y se sentó en el piso, de golpe. Por unos momentos, Kenji pensó que se había hecho daño, pero no se quejó –como era de esperarse de Kisara- así que el trigueño también hizo lo anterior, sólo que con más suavidad.

-Kisa chan- comenzó, con un dejo de curiosidad en el rostro, pero en sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza- yo… es decir, ¿Te gusta Kaiba kun, verdad?

Y eso fue el detonante: La muchacha enrojeció a tal grado que el moretón que tenía en la cara se notaba como una manchita morada, mezclado con lo rojo de la piel.

-Yo… este… -vaciló por unos instantes- ohm… ¡No! Obvio no me gusta ese castaño… sólo decía que era una carta del dueño de la corporación Kaiba y a lo mejor a mi tío le interesaba hacer un negocio o algo así…

Era una declaración bastante oportuna, pero al chico Kawabe no lo engañaban tan fácilmente: Soltó una risotada bastante fuerte, hasta llegó a asustar a Kisara.

-¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?- le dijo en broma la albina

-JA, JA, JA… Sí, pero soy un gran bastardo. - se mofó el muchacho- A mí no me engañas, Kisa chan. Qué bueno que no hay nadie más que note que te has puesto como un tomate.

-¿En serio? – se lamentó Kisara, tratando de mirarse en un charquito cercano- pues no me importa. Lo que pasa es que… A ti nunca te he podido mentir.

Y era verdad: A otros que le habían preguntado por Kaiba les había engañado sin siquiera inmutarse, pero al joven de bellos ojos grises no le había podido soltar ni una sola mentira, aunque quisiera. Eso definitivamente hacía rabiar a la albina.

-Sí, suelo causar ese efecto en las personas – le murmuró el muchacho, irguiéndose, y se sacó un pañuelo azul de la chaqueta, para entregárselo a la joven- Límpiate. Yo ahora regreso, mi hermosa e inteligente señorita, después debemos ir a la enfermería por cualquier asunto. No queremos que se complique, ¿verdad?

-Sí, dame unos minutos – contestó de buena gana la oji azul, tomando el pañuelo.

El rubio le sonrió tiernamente, para enseguida levantarse del piso de un salto. Y abrió la puerta que lo dirigiría a las escaleras, y bajó corriendo…

-¡ARG!- Tropezó el joven trigueño, no había contado que un "bulto" estuviera estorbando en el descansillo de las escaleras- ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS? ¡Kaiba kun!

Y sí, Seto Kaiba se encontraba ahí por alguna razón –Y Kenji, al observarlo detenidamente, tenía en mente al menos dos- con la lap top encendida y los audífonos puestos de una manera curiosa. El aludido, sin siquiera levantarse, dirigió su mirada hacia el oji gris y se dedicó a fruncirle el ceño de mala gana.

-Fíjate por donde vas- le replicó el castaño- ¿Qué no ves que puedes atropellar a la gente?

-Ah, ¿en serio?- dijo molesto el rubio, sus ojos había recobrado la frialdad que helaba a medio mundo- Más bien tú deberías fijarte dónde te sientas. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Esto es un país libre, rubio tonto- contestó groseramente el oji azul- Yo puedo sentarme en donde se me dé la gana.

-Aaaaaaah, mira Kaiba. – Contradijo Kenji – Ahora resulta que tú acostumbras sentarte aquí, habiendo tantos lugares, ¿No? Y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Por mí puedes chuparte lo que quieras, si te alcanzas-le objetó el joven castaño, con una mueca cruel en los labios.

-Pues por mí tú también, Kaiba – Y el rubio sonrió inocentemente, muy diferente al oji azul- lo que digo es que si quieres oír conversaciones privadas mejor ponte a ver una telenovela.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el castaño, tratando de hacerse el inocente- ahora ya no puedo oír música en donde se me hinchen…

-Claro, ¡sí, como no!- interrumpió sarcásticamente Kenji- ¡Oír música! Para principio, si quieres engañar a alguien que no sea tu hermanito, conecta bien los audífonos.

Y Kaiba se dirigió a ver la entrada de los audífonos, que por las prisas y la distracción había conectado… ¡En el puerto USB!

-¡Chévere la música que oyes, eh!-exclamó Kawabe kun- Y más vale que cuando regrese no estés aquí.

Dicho esto, se rió sarcásticamente, brincó al oji azul y bajó las escaleras con mucha prisa, pendiente de resolver cierto misterio…

-*¡Rayos!*- pensó el oji azul, muy enojado, mientras recogía sus cosas- *Me has ganado una vez, Kawabe kun… Pero en esta guerra todo se vale*

Minutos después, el muchacho de los hermosos ojos grises se encontraba frente a su casillero. Con una mano temblorosa lo abrió y buscó entre sus libros, hasta encontrar el de historia, lo sacudió fuertemente y de él salió un sobre idéntico al roto anteriormente.

_-x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-Kenji, no puedo más con esta maldita carta- le decía la albina, tendiéndole el singular sobre- necesito que la guardes hasta que ya no sienta dolor al verla…_

_-Está bien, Kisa chan- masculló el muchacho. – todo por mi amiga…_

_y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y_

-*No puede ser*- caviló el joven, abriendo el sobre y viendo que la carta de Kaiba seguía ahí, como siempre- *Kisara me mandó guardar esto hace días, pero no lo recuerda… Si esa carta no era… Entonces… ¿Qué diablos le está escribiendo ese maldito a mi Kisa chan…?*

-¡Oh, Kawabe kun!- gritó una muchachita, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kenji, ella tenía el cabello lila y un horrendo moño, era Miho Nosaka, que se sonrojaba al ver al joven- ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-*Oh, diablos… -se quejó en sus pensamientos el joven- *Otro contratiempo*

Pasaron los minutos y Kisara empezaba a desesperarse con tanto tiempo perdido. Así que la albina -como era de esperarse de su personalidad independiente- decidió bajar por su propia cuenta, cuando ya se encontraba al principio de las escaleras, se encontró con cierta cabellera castaña que le hizo revolverse el estómago. Seto Kaiba estaba recargado en la pared, con cierto aire misterioso y a su lado estaba el portafolio plateado de Kaiba corp.

-Kaiba kun- murmuró la albina, como atraída con fuerza hacia donde el oji azul estaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada que te incumba, maldita sea- replicó de un pésimo humor el joven, echándole una mirada fulminante a la oji azul

-Pero yo sólo preguntaba…-trataba de defenderse Kisara, pero Seto la interrumpió.

- Yo me largo de aquí, comenzó a apestar a sangre aquí… Apestas a hierro…

-Pero, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- exclamó la albina, su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo del enojo y la vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos- ¡Idiota!

Y la joven puso pies en polvorosa, habría llorado si no estuviera en un lugar tan abarrotado de personas, y tan sólo deseaba encontrar a su mejor amigo para abrazarle y que él la llevara a casa, o a la enfermería… O a cualquier lugar lejos del estúpido Seto burlón. Venían a ella ciertos grititos en su mente de ciertos recuerdos dolorosos…

"_**¡Kisara, Kisara! La asquerosa sangrienta de Kisara!"**_

"_**¿Pero qué apesta? ¡Es Kisara Blueyess! ¡Hueles a sangre!"**_

_**¨ ¡Kisara huele feo! ¡Te pudres, Kisara! ¡Pronto morirás!"**_

La angustia crecía en su interior… No podía soportarla…

Seto sólo la vio huir despavorida, lo que le causó cierta extrañeza, pero no se aventuró a seguirla después del insulto que ésta le había lanzado. Era mejor andarse con cuidado con esa chica: esa bella, pero muy rara chica. Pero, a pesar de ser tan rara, no podía evitar sentir tanta curiosidad insana por ella…

La había herido, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y no comprendía. Antes había lastimado a muchos otros y jamás le había importado realmente, estaba feliz con ser él. Pero Kisara era realmente diferente a los otros. Se sentía como si le hubiesen abierto un nuevo ser en sí mismo. Pero, aún así…

_No one knows what it's like_ [Nadie sabe lo que es]  
_To be the bad man,__ to__ be the sad man_ [Ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste]   
_Behind blue eyes_ [Detrás de los ojos azules]

-*Pero… ¿Qué dije?* - caviló el castaño por unos momentos- *¿Estuve tan mal? Lo lamento tanto Kisara san… Me gustaría disculparme contigo por todo lo que te he dicho… Pero… Simplemente no puedo… No puedo. La decisión está tomada.*

_And no one knows What it's like to be hated_ [Y nadie sabe lo que es ser odiado]  
_To be faded to telling only lies_ [Lo que es estar marchito y decir solo mentiras]

- Pero… ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?- el joven volvió en sí, en su faceta fría, calculadora y maldita de siempre- ¿Sentir culpa por… alguien como ella? Tal vez yo sólo me apiadé de ella… Sí, eso es… Vaya, pero qué tontería*

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, pero con el tono cruel deseado. Definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones, si pudiera darse la libertad. ¿En qué necedades había perdido el tiempo? ¡Disculparse, pero qué sandez! Él no era del tipo que pedía perdón, tan sólo que Mokuba oyera eso, seguramente le causaría mucha risa. Luego del tiempo "perdido" pasado en medio del pasillo, se dirigió a la clase, ya inventaría algo para zafarse del castigo: de toda manera, él era uno de los favoritos de los maestros, sin duda lo dejarían entrar.

-*Pero antes…- se dijo, sacando su lap top del portafolio- *tengo que investigar un dato irrelevante…*

Entre tanto, una joven de cabello morado que respondía al nombre de Miho Nosaka sonreía a un muchacho de hermosos cabellos rubios, mientras él le relataba una historia bastante interesante, al parecer.

-Sí, y vendrá hoy, -decía el oji gris, sonriendo inocentemente- ¿Acaso no es genial?

-Claro, Miho chan no puede esperar ni un segundo más…

Pero algo interrumpió esos grititos alentadores de la oji morada. Era cierta muchacha de penetrantes ojos azules, que ahora parecían estar encendidos en llamas de lo furiosa que estaba.

-Con que aquí estás, mi querido amigo –gruñó la albina- Te estuve esperando al menos veinte minutos…

-Pero Kisa chan, le estaba diciendo lo de mi primo…- comenzó el trigueño, pero la muchacha, llena de ira, lo jaló hacia el otro pasillo, dejando a Miho un poco desconcertada.

Y lo llevó al final del pasillo, donde no había nada, Kenji se confundió con la actitud tan rara de Kisara, pero trató de sonreír sin el éxito deseado, sus sonrisas fingidas no eran iguales a las reales.

- Lo siento muchísimo, amiga mía – susurró sinceramente- no sabía cómo cortar la conversación…

-Oh, Ken chan… - la voz de la muchacha sonaba quebradiza- llévame a ca…

Y se desvaneció. Si el joven trigueño no la hubiera estado sosteniendo, seguramente había caído sin más.

-¡Kisaraaaaaaaaa!-chilló el oji gris, atrayendo la atención de todos en el pasillo...

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-h-h-h-h-h-h.

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello castaño y fríos ojos azules se encontraba revisando en su computadora personal unos pendientes que tenía. En su rostro se leía cierta desesperación, seguramente generada por los resultados de cierto buscador famoso de internet.

-*Pero… ¡Qué diablos!- volvía a teclear, a actualizar, pero nada - *¡ESTE MALDITO BUSCADOR!*

Y es que en la barra de navegación, el CEO había escrito "Tetris Town" pero no salía absolutamente NADA: sólo la barra de "No files founded, try again". Desesperado, el muchacho de ojos fríos guardó la computadora bruscamente en el portafolio… Pero minutos después se le ocurrió una idea mucho más fantástica: Sacó su celular **(Diarkae: Sí, de esos que hacen todos méndigo iphone 7 XD y con toda la jalada, touch y bla, bla… Cuando Yuugi apenas llega a tener video casetera en su casa… ¡Malditos ricos bastardos!) **y tecleó un número muy familiar para él.

-_¿Sí?- _contestó un hombre maduro al otro lado del auricular- _¿Señor Kaiba, qué desea?_

_-_Isono, llama a varios de mis investigadores – Musitó el CEO, con un fuerte aire de autoridad en su voz.

**(MagAnzu: Para quien no sepa, Isono-san es el verdadero nombre de Roland [non])**

-Claro, Kaiba sama- dijo el sujeto- los conseguiré y diré que le llamen.

-Ah, eh Isono…-continuó Seto, por primera vez vacilando.

-_¿Sí, señor?_- cuestionó el aludido, como dudando de que aquél que estaba al otro lado fuera su jefe, el cual nunca vacilaba.

-Busca a… Hobson. Por Favor.

- _¡¿Perdón?_-exclamó el lacayo, como sorprendido. Hace años que no se mencionaba ese nombre.

- ¡COMO OÍSTE, LLÁMAME CUANDO TENGAS NOTICIAS!- replicó Kaiba, gritando- ¡ADIÓS!

Y colgó bruscamente. No podía soportar la incompetencia de sus empleados, ¿Era tanto pedir ver al hombre que lo había aconsejado por muchos años? Aunque él le había rogado a Yuugi que lo volviera otra vez como antes en ese macabro juego, (lo que le costó estar postrado meses en una asquerosa silla, inerte, y casi el mando de Kaiba Corp. y la vida de su hermanito) pero debía arriesgarse. Sabía bien que debía buscar al único hombre en quien había confiado: Seguramente él, Hobson, tendría una idea del por qué sus repentinos ataques de ternura hacia la rara oji azul.

-*¨Y ahora, misteriosa extraña*-pensó el joven CEO, marcando una sonrisa cruel en sus delgados labios- *Sabré qué hacer para eliminar una amenaza tan grande*

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m

_MagAnzu: Bien, eso es todo por ahora…_

_Diarkae: ¿QUÉ? ¿TAN POQUITO? ¡OH, DAMN!_

_MagAnzu: Sí, lo lamento, pero estoy demasiado ocupada, con eso de la entrada a la universidad no he podido concentrarme. _

_Diarkae: Bueno, al menos no apareció Yuugi en este capítulo._

_Yuugi: ¡Oye! _

_Diarkae: (Frunciendo el ceño, un aura roja la empieza a cubrir) No sabes el odio que te tengo, maldito Conan… ¬¬ Conanemia…_

_Yuugi: O.O Gulp… (Se esconde tras MagAnzu)_

_MagAnzu: (Severa, niega con la cabeza) No te basta con llenarlo de apodos mala onda, todavía lo quieres dejar más traumado de lo que ya estpa…_

_Yuugi: (Dudoso) ¿Apodos? ¿Qué clase de apodos?_

_Diarkae: Ya sabes, los normales: Hobbit, idiota, enano, chaparro, anémico, desnutrido, el ojos de mosca, la palmera andante…Nada ofensivo_

_Yuugi: ¡BUAAA! (Sale corriendo)_

_MagAnzu: Mira lo que hiciste, maldita d moño, eres una…_

_Diarkae (Sonriente) Gracias… [n.n]_

_MagAnzu: Bueno… Eso es todo, mis chiquillos queridos. Nos leeremos. _


End file.
